Twilight world
by therodello670
Summary: A new adventure and new enemies what kind of challenge will the new threat will have in store for our twilight heroes.


Kingdom X season 3

11/3/2013

Chapter 1: Transformation of the twilight hedgehog

(Present timeline Profile Teenager RJ Uchiha)

First appearance: Mobius

Gender male

Role: Deuteragonist

English voice actor: Rodello Abanador

Home world: Mobius/Earth land

Age: 14-beginning of the adventure

15- Book 2: Pain

17-Book 3: world emeralds

Parents: Richard Hikari and Kushner Uchiha (dad mom)

Previous Affiliation: Keyblade warriors

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild Mark Location: left shoulder

Grandpa: Master Eraqus

Ventus (brother)

Terra-big brother

Aqua-sister

Xehanort Uncle

Rival: Natsu and Sora

Birthplace Mobius

Also known as Speed Demon Hero

The Fastest Thing Alive

The Legendary Hikari Mr. RJ by Kairi and Aqua even Yen Sid.

Twilight RJ

Sonia the hedgehog-Ex girlfriend)

King of hedgehoges

Sir RJ

Best friend: Anco, Monica Henderson, Mike O'Hara

Weapon: Keyblade (but giving up in season 2.)

Firebending

Air bending

Water bending

Hand to hand combat

Guns

Long sword that turn into a key blade

Long sword: cane

Duel monster (duel disk)

Jutsu by using **Chakra **

Chaos powers

Light &dark Transformation

Element Transformation

Light Transformation: Super form 1, 2, 3, 4 and final form.

Hyper form 1, 2, 3 True super form

Berserk Super

Semi true hyper

True hyper

Chaos Control level 1, 2, 3

Semi-Ultra form

Ultra level 1, 2, 3

Element transformation: Fire level 1, 2, 3

Hydro level 1, 2, 3

Ice level 1, 2 and 3

Volt level 1, 2, 3

Wind form level 1, 2, 3

Psycho form level 1, 2, 3

Planet form level 1, 2, 3

Nature combing two element forms together: Scorch form

Swift form

Dark Transformation: Dark form, Semi-Dark super, Dark Super form, Dark super level 2, Dark super level 3, Dark hyper form

Dark spine form, Dark spine form 2, Dark spine level 3, semi dark Spine level 4, Dark Spine level 4 Black coat, Dark twilight

Ultimate Dark level 1, 2 and 3

Chaos Blast level 1, 2, 3

RJ's true power-Twilight form level 1, 2

Twilight Dragon slayer mode by combing with dragon slayer

Attire: black T shirt with dark red-black was furry on his belly with brown trim belt also has Power hover Sneakers black Atlamilla on his left hand black-gold jacket with a dragon that has Jap symbol and the Shuriken Holster, Solid Genuine Leather Zippered Cuff Gauntlet Gloves Size Medium with blue cuffs and Inhibitor Rings on his wrist.

Relationship: Lucy heartfillia (girlfriend)

Monica Henderson

Ezra scarlet

Wendy Marvell

Tasha Kaitlyn

Species Hedgehog

Skin: Brown

Height: 1-60-Book 1: Fire &Air

Height: 5-8-Book 2&3: Evil Xehanort

Race: Hedgehog

Weight: 1-60

Eyes: brown eyes

Other residences: Destiny Island

Dual Academy

Radiant Garden

Leaf village

Moon Kingdom

Republic City

Earth land-Fairy tail)

Spirit world of Avatar

**Lyoko/Kadic high**

Unknown

Dark cloud 2(Monica's timeline)

Land of Departure

Leaf village

Earth

Chapter 1: New and old world's location.

Foire

Duel spirit world

Music- Ft. (Fairy Tail 3 Opening)-FUNKIST

Chapter 2: Preamble

2 years pass after RJ save the Fairy tail guild Lucy's life decided to spend some times with her Celestial girl that he cares for but he couldn't because he's found the victim who destroyed his home and he wants to get revenge for his home but however this next quest is how that he encounter a new villain but it had a mind of its own even his own was now 17 years old like Lucy.

Chapter 3: New worlds

Kingdom X season 3: Dark forces

Foire: 2XMen's Long Arm Warmers, Thumbholes

Items: Xehanort's Report 1 - understanding pain

Xehanort's Report 2 -knowing on true pain

World emerald-Disney Castle

Receive: Paopu fruit

Hargeon Town

World emerald- Radiant garden- meeting **Team of Lamia Scale**

Chaos emerald: Cyan- Blizzard Lord

Item: Xehanort's Reports 3- Blizzard Lord

Xehanort's Report 4- **Volcanic Lord **

World emerald-** Mysterious Tower-**** Volcanic Lord **

Twilight conserve-

Duel spirit world: Spirit bending-learning from the spirits

Obtain outfit: Tuxedo suit

Armor Costume

Warrior Costume

Army of two Air soft Masks Paintball BB gun Mask Smiley

Purple Leather Trimmed Elasticated Woven Belt

Chaos emerald: yellow

World emerald-Mobius

Item: Xehanort's Report 5-

World emerald- Dragon Ball Z

Item: Xehanort's Report 6-

Scorch form level 3-after explaining the story.

Swift form level 3

Ending to chapter 40

Chapter 4: settings of the game

New villains: Blizzard Lord

**Volcanic Lord **

Robert Uchiha-Counterpart Dark RJ

Evil Eraqus-final boss

Technique trade or TT shop: allows the user to trade in old abilities for new ones.

Chapter 5: Playable Characters and how to unlock them

Part 1 RJ-you have to complete stories

Part 1 RJ (second outfit)-by defeating Evil Xehanort

Ventus-in story mode

Anco-in story mode

Monica Henderson-in story mode

Mike O'Hara-in story mode

Tasha Kaitlyn-in story mode

Richard hikari- story mode

Kushner Uchiha- story mode

Super hedgehog- in story mode

**Dark hedgehog- **in story mode

Twilight hedgehog-unlock by defeating the final boss

Fire hedgehog- Duel spirit world

Hydro hedgehog- Duel spirit world

Wind hedgehog- Duel spirit world

Gajeel Redfox- Duel spirit world

Gray full buster- Duel spirit world

Wendy Marvell- Duel spirit world

Chapter 6: Teams custom

Ice human-hedge (RJ&Gray)

Brothers (Ventus&RJ)

Hedge loves (Anco, Monica)

Dark hedges (Anco, Mike)

Air and Sky (Wendy, RJ)

Student-apprentices (Mike O'Hara, RJ)

Uchiha hedgehog (Kushner, RJ)

Rivals (Anco&Mike O'Hara)

Chapter 7: Costumes

Tuxedo suit- Duel spirit world

Fire Suit-Tasha

Twilight cloak-

Warrior Costume- Duel spirit world

Chapter 8: Items

Army of two Air soft Masks Paintball BB gun Mask Smiley

Purple Leather Trimmed Elasticated Woven Belt

7 Solar emeralds

Chapter 9: A Question Forms

**The wolf in the lake stared back at him with the same shocked expression as his, blinking in a stupefied manner.**

**Slowly, Anco flicked an ear and the wolf did the same.**

**He pulled his lip back in a mock snarl, and the wolf in the lake snarled back, revealing long bleach-white fangs.**

**"Oh my god," In his mind, all he could do was stutter as he stared at his reflection. "**

**He transformed me into a…a wolf?"**

**As Anco peered at his reflection, the image of his face suddenly rippled in the water as the sound of soft moving water and a familiar voice reached his ears.**

**"Anco?"**

**Ears standing erect, the wolf slowly lifted his head from the water to come nose-to-beak with a beautiful white swan.**

**Startled, he jerked his head back and instinctively, his lips curled into a snarl and his eyes flashed in the sun.**

**"Odette?" he blinked, not expecting to hear his own voice come from the mouth of a wolf. "**

**Is-is that you?"**

**I'm sorry I startled you, I saw that you were awake and that you had discovered your new form."**

"**Yeah, I guess I didn't know what to expect. **

**I'll admit I've transformed before but," he sat down and his tail swished along the ground. **

**"Never like this.**

**And now, I don't know how I'm gonna break the spell or even if I can."**

**The wolf looked back to the swan. "**

**So then, I guess this is how Rothbart keeps you prisoner.**

**Transforming you into a swan?"**

**"But, weren't you human when we met you?"**

**"That's how it works," the princess swam to the side. **

**"By day, I take the form of a swan.**

**At night, if the moon is out and its light is shining on the lake, and I happen to be on the lake, then I become human, but the moment the moon sets,"**

**You become a swan…sounds dizzying."**

**"No wonder you hate the guy so much. **

**Have you ever tried to escape?"**

**"She can't,"**

**"A duck?" Anco let out a bark of laughter. "**

**You turned yourself into a duck? **

**How original!"**

**"Oh, like you're one to talk! **

**What'd you expect me to pick, a frog?" he glanced at Jean-Bob.**

**"No offense."**

**"None taken," Jean-Bob said, and then muttered under his breath. **

**"Jerk."**

**"Why do you say she can't leave?"**

**"It's because of the spell," the turtle explained. "**

**Odette can't become human without the lake's magic or the light of the moon."**

**"He's right," Odette's eyes drifted to the horizon.**

**"Without the lake, I would remain a swan."**

**"Are you sure that Rothbart's keeping you here only because he wants you to marry him just so he can have your dad's kingdom?"**

**"Why are you asking that?"**

**"I don't know," Anco muttered, lifting his head. **

**"It's just; I think there might be more to it than just a kingdom."**

**"I think I see what you mean," Donald said, leaning on his staff. **

**Looking at the princess, the duck's eyes suddenly narrowed as he stared at a gold line on her head.**

**"Donald?" Goofy waved his hand in front of Donald's eyes, before following his gaze.**

**""Um, guys?**

**Why are you staring at her head?"**

**As if in a daze, Donald blinked and looked at Odette.**

**"How-how long have you had that gold line?"**

**Odette gave the duck a look of complete confusion, but glanced at her reflection in the water. "**

**That? **

**It's just always appeared on my forehead when I become a swan."**

**"Uh-huh," Donald muttered, deep in thought.**

**"I think I'm gonna go check this place out. **

**Just to see what there is to see."**

**"Why were Donald and Goofy staring at the gold stripe on Odette's head?" the wolf mutters as he watched their minuscule forms wander about the lake. **

**"It was just a simple coloring, nothing to it…"**

**"Donald called it a mark, so what does that mean?"**

**"If I didn't know any better," Anco thought as Odette landed in the lake. **

**"I'd say there's something out there that she misses…or someone."**

**"How're we gonna find the keyhole now?" he whispered, his tail dusting the ground in slow moving sweeps.**

**"I mean, I'm stuck in the body of a wolf and there's not much I can do about it!" **

**"…Wait…" Ears suddenly erect, Anco lifted his head from his paws. **

**"Odette said that Rothbart wants her to marry him for her father's kingdom, but what if that was just part of it?" **

**The gold mark had to represent something…something with light…but what? **

**"So that's how it works, I take it?" he walked to the water's edge and sat down. "**

**It's too bad that it only lasts for the night. **

**Do you know if there's a way to break the spell?"**

**"I can answer that one!" Jean-Bob said, hopping out of nowhere.**

**"If you princess kiss a frog, like on, her spell will be broken!"**

**"Drop it, Jean-Bob." Speed muttered, Donald and Goofy behind him.**

**"You know that wouldn't work, even if you were a prince."**

**"I am a prince!**

**You just can't zee zat because I'm under a spell!"**

**"You sure?" Goofy scratched his head.**

**"You really don't appear prince-like to me."**

**"Well, he does have some form of magic around him." Donald interjected. "**

**"If only Monica could see this."**

**"What's happening to me?" Anco looked down at his paws and noticed that, in the moonlight his claws where glowing with a faint silver light.**

**"Anco?"**

**"Hey, Odette? **

**Can I ask you something?"**

**"I know that you can't leave, because of the spell, but…" he sighed and continued. **

**"If you-I mean-is there something that you, I guess, miss? **

**Someone who you want to find, but can't?"**

**"If you don't want to-"**

**"No, it's alright." **

**There is someone who I want to find, but because I don't know where I am-"**

**"You can't get to him." **

**"Yes and, as silly as this sounds, I know that he's out there looking for me.**

**I just don't know where."**

**"Who is he?"**

**For a while Odette was quite, and just when he was thinking of telling her she didn't have to say anything, she spoke.**

**"Prince Derek."**

**For the first time since he became a wolf, Anco was thankful that he had fur, or else Odette would see him blushing. **Chapter 10: colors of words.

Black-Chapter, obtain, Items, reward, Storyline

Brown: Other Characters/Wing Kuriboh/Super hedgehog 4

Dark teal- RJ's Storyline

Pink- Villain/** Maleficent/Natsu **

Dark red: Anco/Dark RJ

Teal-Super form/Music

Light blue: Aqua/Carla/Levy/Donald/Happy

Dark yellow-Terra/Nor-ten

Dark green-RJ Uchiha the hedgehog

Red-Monica Henderson/Erza/Fire hedgehog

Blue-Yen Sid/ Hydro hedgehog/Wendy/Tasha Kaitlyn

Green-Ability list/Pete/lily/Goofy

Gray-Gray full buster/Master makarov/Mike O'Hara

Light Orange: Lucy Heartfillia/Lucy's spirit's

Dark blue-Voice over

Violet-Mahad/Rain

**Black: Gajeel Red fox/Ventus**

**Plum- Richard Hikari/Kushner Uchiha **

**Sea green-Evil ****Eraqus/**** Dark Robert**

**Light green-Dark spine/element forms**

**Blue-gray-Verana/duel spirits**

**Orange- Twilight RJ**

Chapter 11: new emeralds

Music- Bang Bang-Nicki Minaj

Guild hall entrances: RJ, Lucy Wendy Gray and Erza were all happy to see him again but everyone was shock to see that Richard had a son and he was a guild member too.

"**Your welcome son and how did you know that Evil Xehanort was here in the guild hall asking Richard smirk with his arms cross on his chest.**

"Oh that's easy dad It's because I-

"RJ fight me now, exclaimed Natsu suddenly trying to attack him behind him.

"Uh excuse me for a moment, guys, said RJ turning at Natsu which he got his fist all fire up and powering up then raising left hand.

"Ok Bitch brings it said RJ firing a powerful beam of energy from his left hand at him and since he didn't know his attacks and he defeated Natsu so easily.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cried Natsu were sending him to the second floor and landed on his balls which Wendy, Lucy and Gray even Erza were dumbfounded on his strength and they underestimated him.**

"Wow he defeated Natsu so easily with just one hand, Lily told his iron slayer.

"Ok uh RJ can you tell us on how did you know that Evil Xehanort was here in the guild hall, Lucy asks him?"

"Oh that's easy Lu it's because I fought him before on my last adventure, answer RJ.

"Oh well we'll ask you more questions for you to answer ok and, Lucy restated.

Chapter 12: knowing on what true pain really is.

Roxas theme song Kh 2

As she and the others guild members went back inside guild hall to talk about RJ's strength and that he's the strength then a dragon slayer but however Nor-ten decided to stay with him to talk to him and without knowing his duel spirits including Mike O'Hara was watching from above.

"So RJ how are you feeling do you know on what is true pain really is asked Nor-ten?"

"I'm fine as usual uncle and yes I have felt so much pain in the guild hall that I know what true pain really is."

"Yeah I now know on what pain felt like it felt very terrible to lose things like a lose of family member and a friend and when I was in the guild all I see is pain everywhere I felt even Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Erza's pain it kept on feeling up with more and more pain suffering in my heart but I sense a lot of hurt inside of their hearts even Natsu,Gajeel and Wendy never knew their parents from the beginning including Lucy and Erza they loss there families because of what happening to their life even to the others will villains while I was fighting Xehanort's evil half I could see through him a sharp pain like a knife that's ready to kill me how you created Vantius by ripping ventus's heart for two and that you want answers from Kingdom hearts like when the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of that kind of right but I could tell that you want to find those answers so badly and if can't it then maybe you should pass the torch down to another person that you trust the most and who's your true friend even Pete and all my other enemies that I fought against me wanted the same thing you all want Kingdom hearts just for answers and right then.

"But I don't have a friend I toss them all for my goal and to Kingdom hearts as well, Xehanort replied to his nephew hopeless but RJ wasn't giving up on him just yet.

"Yes you do have a friend and I'm your friend not just to me and my parents but too the Fairy tail as well I felt a connection between the two of us that we share the pain and a little curious too about on what our answer what might be or not to take but even to more to that if somehow it brings me closer to you and Lucy together like both of you are guiding me to a place that I could call home in that way, explain RJ to his uncle which he was able to touch Xehanort's heart realizing that he had a friend and it's his student.

"You're my friend and what have you experience learning about all those hurt and from my pain, Twilight?

"I've learn that carrying around a lot of hurt shouldn't be all that bad even for the guild members and even to you shouldn't do everything on your own you have friends to help you out with all your problems you just have to have faith in them and you can do anything when your with friends, Xehanort.

"I never thought of that before but I also fail on finding out on the precious light the legend speaks of.

Hey pal don't worry about what your looking for Xehanort I'll take over your quest to find out that answer for you, RJ finishing explain on what is true pain all about to uncle and was ready to take uncle's quest.

(Sigh) All right I give up here take these with you said Nor-ten who admitted defeat to his own fate tossing him two reports to him and another emerald.

"You pass RJ.

"Congratulations, you understand hurt.

"Wait what do you mean by that how did I pass?

"My role was to see if your ready to take owner and leadership of the hurt that's inside of you and the guild's pain and my to see if your worthy of Twilight now that role is done.

"Nothing for me to do but…. go away now

"But wait Xehanort what will happen to you once you go away and where were go?

The real me that's right in front of you is just here to be sent to the past to change his ways and to be given a second chance into a new person and to make the right choices instead of bad ones.

Hey are you going back home?"

"Yeah I do have a home….

In your heart where I may rest in peace in there but I'm passing on the quest to you now, Nor-ten glowing with twilight returning to RJ's body for good.

"Good bye forever I'm honor to have meet you Twilight hero and yet you call me your friend in the end and the others

Xehanort report 1

Xehanort's Reports 2

World emerald- Disney Castle

(End song)

Chapter 13: World emeralds

Precious light huh…..

"RJ can you hear me it's me Monica said a familiar voice coming out from nowhere but RJ recognize it.

"Yeah I hear Mon what's up is Mike O'Hara, he responded to the voice from no where?

"Why yes he is how are you doing in foire, Monica ask her?

"I'm fine anyway Monica is O'Hara there with you I like to talk to him about something very important right now.

"Yes he is with me in Yen Sid's tower along with others friends that you never met before why do you ask blur-boy?

"Well I've found these two emeralds and it has a fragment of land of departure and Disney Castle it looks like chaos emeralds but different and I was hoping if he might know on what is it and what do you mean by friends that I never met before, he explained it to her?

"Ok RJ hold on for one second and what I mean is that you are going to encountering some new people that you never seen before, she told him?"

"Take your time we're not in a rush or anything Monica ok so where and when can I met them right now, RJ response to her?

"Thanks Twilight hero you'll met them at a place called, she responded it back to him.

"Thank you but know do you know I was Twilight, he asks her?

Chapter 14: A new change.

"No way that's impossible, mutter RJ with a shock.

"What's the matter R-interrupted by Kuriboh?

"No way that building it's, said Nor-ten but could finish what was he about to say a surprise which he shock looks at RJ with stunned.

"Its land of departure ven's home.

"That's Ven home, whisper Kuriboh to his sensei flying over to his left shoulder.

"But how is that possible land of departure never moves from place to another in that way it will take a to of energy to do so, replied Nor-ten confound?

"Hey RJ it's me O'Hara Monica told me on what's been going on later on those emeralds and I call you to let you know that there are other world emeralds out there and I found out that something can cause a very terrible problem if they fall into the wrong hands, Mike explaining to him.

"Ok but what happens if the world emeralds fall into the wrong hands what will happen then Mike?

Then that world that's attached to the other will be destroyed forever never to return.

"Oh shit now that's bad news so where do I go looking for these world emeralds anyway O'Hara?

"Well you have three of them but there are others out there in the new worlds too but different ones.

"Ok thanks I'll found out more about these emeralds but for now I better check on Anco I could scene that something is very wrong indeed with his spirit, RJ replied to him braking off communication with Mike.

And then he went to the top of the guild's sign and sat down going to Meditation state forcing on Anco's connection.

Known places Far from distance.

"**Well it looks like the twilight hero is make his move on the world emerald, smirk Rain. **

"Well it looks like he's very clever boy would you agree eraqus, Dark Robert looking at his assisted and he seeing him with an evil grin up on his face.

"Indeed my Grand-son is very wise to any situations like this one, Eraqus told him.

"So what's the plan?

The plan is to wait for RJ to get all 7 world emeralds together and then it delivers the seven world emeralds.

"That plan is very stupid how on earth are we going to force him to single hand over the world emeralds to us huh he'll eventually know soon or later, Dark Robert told him?"

"Well then we just have to kidnap one of his friends to make them talk on telling us on where is his location?" Rothbart stared out through a window at the lake that stretched before him, the water glistening in the moonlight.

Although he was completely hidden in the shadows, the dark sorcerer could see all of his territory, most of all, Swan Lake.

His eyes flashed as he looked down at Odette's human form as she walked along the lake's shore.

Beside her was the young hedgehog Keyblade master whom he had transformed into a wolf.

Truth be told, Rothbart had no idea what would happen when he had placed the curse on the hedgehog.

Part of him had expected the boy to remain with his friends at the lake, and another part had waited for him to loose himself to the side that was wolf and run to the forest.

The sorcerer smirked to himself; there was still time for that.

**"Yet he has become a guard dog for her," Rothbart muttered to himself and his gaze shifted to Odette.**

His face immediately changed from contemplation to annoyance.

In the beginning, he had only wanted to use Odette to gain control over her father's kingdom but, after an interesting proposition, the sorcerer had begun to think of a different plan.

**"With a power such as that," he mused. "**

**I would gain control of not just the kingdom, but this entire world as well."**

Hearing movement, Rothbart turned his head to see a figure step out of the darkness. "

**Ah, so good of you to join, Maleficent."**

The witch stared at the sorcerer with no emotion and walked over to the window, her staff clicking against the floor.

**"I see that the princess is still under your spell."**

Rothbart smirked and faced the window, his hands behind his back. "

**Yes, and she is still quite stubborn, but I am sure that, eventually, she will see our way."**

**"And her heart?"**

The sorcerer looked to the side. "

…**The power has not yet surfaced, but I'm sure that in time it will."**

**"Time," Maleficent echoed.**

**"Is something that we cannot afford, especially when the hedgehog is involved?"**

She watched as Anco's wolf form sprinted down the shore and then back to Odette.

**"In the beginning, it was a good choice to transform him, but now that he has had time to adjust to his new form-"**

Rothbart held up a hand to cut her off. "

**Do not think that the boy can defeat me, even if he has become used to his new body. **

**There is no way he can fight someone like me with my powers. **

**Besides, the side of him that is wolf will eventually grow too strong for his control and then..." his eyes glinted knowingly in the moonlight.**

**"Do not underestimate him," Maleficent looked into the glowing orb on her staff. "**

**Even when he was still new with the Keyblade's power, he was able to defeat me. **

**And now that he is growing in strength," the witch looked at the raven that perched on her shoulder and turned so her back was to the window. **

**"I'm sending Pete to keep an eye on this world."**

**"What?**

**Why would you send someone like him to this world?**

**I don't need some useless overweight being wandering around my world!"**

**"Just keep your end of the bargain, and this will become your world.**

**All I want in return in the girl's heart and the power that rests within."** Chapter 15: Advise from a friend.

Music-Not Gonna Die/ Skillet

A twig snapped beneath his paws as he slowly made his way through the forest, his blue eyes scanning the trees.

Light from the sun shimmered gold and green through the leaves as the wolf padded around a moss-covered boulder.

Lifting his head, Anco scented the air around him, and grinned but he could scene someone's energy.

Keeping himself low to the ground, he inched along the ground and crouched behind a large bush.

He peaked through the leaves of the bush at the glistening waters of Swan Lake and spotted his target not too far from where he was.

Off to the side, he could see Jean-Bob relaying to Speed another one of his plans of getting Odette to kiss him.

Goofy was nearby, asleep in the sunlight.

"This time," Anco whispered, his tail sweeping along the ground.

They won't even notice." Muscles tensed, Anco took a final breath and pounced over the bush.

"Got ya!" he yelled and lunged for Odette's swan form, only to miss completely and sail into the lake.

Splash!

Donald fell back laughing as he lifted his face from the water. "

That had to be your best sneak attack ever!"

"Glad I amuse you huh wait that energy its RJ's." Anco muttered, shaking the water from his body.

"I'll never be able to get it right!"

Odette covered her smile with a wing.

"You actually came close that time.

You just had too much energy with that pounce."

"Thanks Odette," Anco flicked water from his tail and padded to the shore.

"So," he said, sitting down on a set of stone steps.

"How's the plan com

-just then a spiritual projection had appeared right in front of them and familiar face appeared.

"Anco there you are what happen to you cried RJ with concern.

"Hey RJ how are you doing and where are you right now?

"I'm in Foire helping out the Fairy tail right so where are you anyway and how come you're a wolf anyhow.

"I'm in Swan Lake helping out princess name Odette right now with the curse that she's in right now, Anco told him.

"Oh I see that did the same thing happen to you right now, RJ ask him?

"Yes it has pal anyway what's up, Anco ask him?

"Well I was wondering if I was wondering you could give me some advise if I should trust in Fairy tail or not and to tell them that I'm a Keyblade wielder like you but there's a part of me.

That wants to tell them the truth and to help the outside world but the other part wants me to stay in foire and help Fairy tail what do you think I should do, ask RJ feeling guilt.

"I think you should trust your instinct and get along with them like how I did but it felt like a warm family to me just believes in yourself like how I do RJ and thanks save my life during that time with Evil Xehanort I really owe you one blur-boy and don't worry they'll understand you and so will your parents too on your decision too to figure out on what makes you happy.

"Sigh ok Anco I'll try thanks pal and do you think Dragon slayer magic can combines with another power like Twilight, replied RJ.

"Your welcome Jr well and it is possible but let's see on what happens don't forget all the guilds had to work together, replied to Anco leaving him and Odette.

"Ok I'll try to work with them just so long they don't get in my way and can tell you keep it secret that I couldn't tell anyone, proclaimed RJ to Anco.

"Sure thing what's the matter, Anco ask him?

"Well during one my trainings when I want to fuse my light and dark transformation them into a new transformation and it's called Twilight but I don't know if I'm ready to use it that I want to Lucy out on a date but I don't know if I'm ready for it and it's because I love her but I don't know if she loves me and have feelings for me so what should I do Anco , RJ ask him which he hesitated to speak to him but he has to be honest with him.

"Well it's up to you pal but to be honest with you I never seen on what's twilight and you should be more careful to use it and to be wise about it ok and I understand that you love Lucy and want to ask her out I used to be the same way when I try to ask Monica out on a date I was scared to ask her because she didn't have the time for me so I wait for the right time to tell my true feelings for a girl?

"Ok thanks I really appreciated on the advise pal I'll see you later, said RJ with a smile.

No problem anytime you want to talk come find me ok and I'll try and help you out, he response to him with a smile and with RJ's spirit vanish returning back to his body in Foire in Fairy tail.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and sighed.

"Horribly," the duck moaned. "

We just can't seem to find a way to return you back to normal and free Odette."

"You mean," Jean-Bob blinked as he perched on Speed's shell.

"You 'aven't thought of anything?"

Goofy scratched his head.

"Well, we could try to fight Rothbart but-"

"No way," Anco shook his head. "

You guys know he's too powerful for us!

Besides, it's because of him that I'm stuck like this.

I can't fight him, at least, not as a wolf!"

"You fought against the false Ansem and won." Donald pointed out.

Anco growled and looked away.

"That was when I was human and I had the Keyblade!"

"You mean," Speed looked at him with surprise.

"You still haven't been able to summon it?"

The wolf shook his head and stood.

"No, I haven't.

I don't know if because it shows up when there are Heartless nearby or-" he groaned and turned away.

"Anco."

His ears twitched and Anco turned to see Odette swim up to him.

The swan looked at him for a long time and her eyes met his.

"I know that you're afraid of fighting Rothbart and we won't make you.

But there are others ways than just finding a way to destroy him."

Anco's ears drooped and he sat back down.

"I know, it's just that, this kind of thing has never happened to me before.

I'm tired of being stuck in a wolf's body, and not having a way out of it!"

He looked at Odette apologetically.

"Not that you're situation isn't important or anything."

"I understand," Odette said. "We all have been trapped here for too long and we need to find a way out of-"

Suddenly, his ears stood erect and he stood up with a snarl.

The fur on his back bristled as the space around the lake turned dark and shadows began to grow in size.

Donald brandished his wizard wand as Goofy held his shield high above his head, both ready for what was about to come.

They watched as the darkness around them slowly formed into monstrous black gargoyles with shadows ebbing like flames from their bat-like wings.

"Heartless." Anco growled as a gargoyle roared and lunged at him with its claws outstretched.

The wolf snarled and jumped, meeting the shadow in mid-air.

The gargoyle fell back as Anco slashed and bit at its dark body, but his attacks passed through it like a ghost.

"Nothing's working!" he growled as the gargoyle threw him back at the lake.

"I need the Keyblade!"

Just as the gargoyle pounced at him, a burst of silver and white light appeared between them and the creature jerked back with a scream of pain.

Immediately, the light swirled before Anco and took the form of a glowing Keyblade!

The weapon's entire body was long and silver with a black circular hand guard.

The end of the blade sported a crescent-shaped moon, from which a heavenly white light emitted.

At the end of the handle was the silver head of a howling wolf.

Quickly, Anco grasped the weapon in his jaws and swung at the gargoyle.

The creature barely had time to roar as the Keyblade's moon-shaped blade slashed through its body.

Anco darted between the mass of Heartless, reducing them to a swirling mass of shadows.

"Anco!"

The wolf jerked around to see a large gargoyle lunge for Odette.

The swan took off from the water to get away from the gargoyle, but it grabbed hold of her leg.

With a roar, Anco sprinted at the Heartless and swung his new Keyblade at the creature's back.

The shadow shrieked in pain and released Odette and swung around, catching Anco full on in the face with its claws he yelped in pain as he was thrown back by the gargoyle's strength and slid to a painful stop on the dirt.

Growling, he righted himself, only to gasp in pain as the gargoyle unfolded its wings.

It was going to chase Odette!

"No you don't!" he yelled and bolted at the shadow, only to be shoved back by the force from its wings as the creature took off.

The wolf lifted his head to watched as Odette desperately tried to fly away from the Heartless, but the creature was gaining on her, and fast!

His eyes widened and he looked around.

"Come on, think!"

The glint from the Keyblade's light in the water caught his eye and something clicked in his mind.

"Odette!" He yelled and the swan glanced at him.

"Dive down to the lake!

I've got an idea!"

Odette nodded and shot straight down to the water, the gargoyle mimicking her.

Tightening his grip on the handle, Anco waited until Odette would reach the water's surface.

He would throw the Keyblade at the Heartless, hoping that the weapon would zero in on the shadow like how it did in the past.

Just as Odette neared the lake, he noticed something odd about the air around her.

Either it was his imagination, or a faint gold light had surrounded the swan.

Shaking his head, he watched as the Heartless reached the target point and, with all his might, the Keyblade master hurled the weapon at the shadow.

The spinning blade whirled through the air like a silver blur and slashed through the shadow's black body.

"Now that," he said, grinning.

"Is how you finish a Heartless!"

Odette landed on the water and the wolf rushed over to her, catching the retreating Keyblade in his teeth.

"You okay?"

The swan nodded and looked at his new weapon.

"That looks different from how it did before."

Anco shrugged as daylight glimmered around them, reducing the shadows to nothing.

"The Keyblade always changes forms when we enter a new world.

I guess it just took a while."

Donald and Goofy hurried over to them as Speed lumbered behind, all panting for breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Thanks to the Keyblade."

He tilted the weapon for them to see and a ray of sunlight glinted from the blade.

"That's an interesting form," Donald studied the weapon carefully.

"When did it appear to you?"

"Right after the Heartless showed up."

Anco gave the Keyblade a light swing, testing the weight, and grinned. "

Now that we've got the Keyblade back, the Heartless are sure to think twice before showing up again." Chapter 16: Hedgehog choice.

As RJ got back to his body and felt Anco's words wrap in his mind.

"I think you should trust your instinct and get along with them like how I did but it felt like a warm family to me just believes in yourself like how I do RJ and thanks save my life during that time with Evil Xehanort I really owe you one blur-boy and don't worry they'll understand you.

"Sigh ok I better get this over with it, thought RJ to himself standing up then teleporting inside of the guild hall and when he was in the guild hall.

He saw his parents talking to master makarov about something and Tasha and ventus were there with them so he spotted Mira Lucy, Wendy decided to go over there to talk them.

"**So makarov do you understand on what you need to for him, Richard told him?**

"Yes Richard Wendy will train him on his Airbending while Gray can help him on his Firebending too and me and Mira will help him on his light and the dark that's inside of him I understand what it needs to be done, makarov repeat to them and unrelated news RJ was ears dropping on their conversation.

"**Thanks makarov we're counting on you to watch over him and to help me out if were not around anymore, bye Richard and Kushner told him as both of them including Tasha, Ventus saw him talking to Mira and Lucy about stuff in the past so they all left him alone. **

"So let me get this straight you're a duelist and you can scene spirits within other people and your Keyblade wielder like your mother and father but you gave it to Yen Sid, she repeating it to him.

"That's right and I could swords and the Requip magic like Erza but I would never copy her I learn it from training on my own, RJ refer it to Lucy and Wendy.

"Wow you can do that too but wait I thought Anco was the only one who can wielder that power and how do you know Ezra's magic me, Wendy already you about your dark powers too RJ?"

"Well Anco's not the only one who use that power ventus has one and I know it because I was reading one of my dad's books about and you know my dark powers even Wendy too does Lu, RJ explained it to Lucy?

"Really ven can wielder one too that's cool but I been always want to ask can you still use the Keyblade if your not using it at full power and yes the reason it's because Mira told us about it when you weren't around, ask Lucy?

"Yes Lucy I can but only half of it's power but only a small portion of it's strength, Uchiha explained it her.

"It's because you want to master your bending ability is that right RJ, response Wendy to him?

"Yes but in case of that uh Wendy can help me out mastering my air bending please, he ask her?

"Sure I would love to see you air bend RJ and I would honor to help you on mastering the art uh hey hedgehog can Lucy and Mira watch you on Airbending too, excitedly Wendy.

"Sure why not it's ok,he responded to her question which she and Lucy notices that his face was red the rumors were true he does have a shy side like Wendy does but more embarrassed that he get to take to girls but they understand on how he feels.

"Man Wendy looks like what Anco said was true he does have a shy side, refer Lucy it to Mira.

"Yeah you could say that one, Mira related to Wendy.

Just then there was a light coming from his deck so he pull out the one that was glowing was it one of his favorite cards and it was Wing kuriboh who was on top of his deck as always who was in his spirit form and that was on his left shoulder and that Mira, Wendy, Lucy were shock to see something that they didn't see.

"Hello RJ how are doing, he ask him?

Oh Hi there Kuriboh how are doing in spirit world lately?"

I'm fine by the way RJ are you to take a join with Lucy you seem to like them, teased Kuriboh pointing his finger at the two girls that were dumbfound.

"Well I was going to bring that up pal and yeah I do like them but as friends but Lucy the most of all, RJ suggested him?

"Whoa RJ is it true you can see spirits like Lucy, Mira replied to them.

"Yeah I can thank you Wendy, said RJ scratching his head embarrassedly.

"That is so cool RJ are there more spirits in there, said Wendy with surprising tone?

"Yes there is a lot of them, answers Wendy's question.

"Really, cool do you think I could meet them, Wendy ask him?"

Sure thing pal Wendy, he told him."

("Wow I'm guessing that I'm not the only one who talks to spirits, though Lucy to herself)

Receive: Paopu fruit

In the courtyard of a palace, a young man with shoulder length brown hair a stared off into the horizon of the setting sun.

His light blue eyes seemed to search the vast forest before him, ready and determined.

"Don't lose hope, Odette." He whispered, tightening his grip on his longbow.

"Where ever you are, I'm going to find you." Chapter 17: Lieutenant Puffin

Music- Holding Out For a Hero- Jennifer Saunders

**"Of all the stunts you've pulled before," Anco muttered.**

**"This is the worst!"**

**Jean-Bob huffed in reply as he pulled yet another cattail from the lake's edge and placed it in a small pile. **

**"I fail to see ze issue, since it is so simple." **

**He gestured to another cluster of weeds. **

**"Now go find me some more cattails!"**

**With a groan, Anco stood up from the tree he had been laying by and trotted over to the nearby cluster. **

**"The last time you tried to get a kiss from her, I was getting mud outta my fur for two whole days!"**

**"And it would 'ave worked, had you not tripped and fallen into the lake!"**

**"You had me covered up like some spiffy royal horse!" Anco countered, fixing the frog with a glare before grabbing the cattails in his mouth.**

**"He has a point there," Speed said from his position by the pile. **

**"You did cover him with a ton of leaves."**

**Muttering, Jean-Bob began to link the cattails together. "**

**I was trying to appear as how a prince would when riding on a noble steed! Ze only problem was-"**

**"You were short of a steed and decided to use me, Anco growled, returning to his position by the tree."**

**With a snort, the Keyblade master sat on his haunches and grinned.**

**"I will give you points for creativity, as well as humor!"**

**Speed let out a small chuckle.**

**"He did look funny with his legs sticking up in the air like that."**

**"Will you two be quiet!" a red-faced Jean-Bob hissed, attaching two cattails to each other. **

**"I cannot concentrate!"**

**"Remind me again what it is you're doing?" Anco asked, tilting his head. **

**"I can't remember."**

**"Looks like a doosey if you ask me."**

**"Laugh if you want," Jean-Bob huffed, "but zis time, I will get Odette to kiss me. **

**And, once she does,"**

**"You'll turn into a prince." **

**"Why not just give her these flowers?**

**They're pretty."**

**"I do not want zees flowers! **

**I must 'ave zose!" he pointed to a small cropping of ground across the mote where a similar group of flowers grew.**

**Yellow eyes broke the surface of the water as two alligators stared at the frog, grinning. **

**"When she learns I 'ave risked my life for her," he continued, leaping onto a high branch. **

**"Ze kissing will not stop!"**

**"That's how you plan to become a prince?**

**By pole-vaulting over a gator-infested moat to grab a bouquet of flowers?"**

**"Precisely!"**

**Speed stood up as Jean-Bob planted his cattail-pole into the ground.**

**"Mind if I point out a problem?"**

**Jean-Bob looked down at the turtle from his position and raised a hand.**

**"I do not take advice from peazants!"**

**"Suit yourself," Speed muttered and shook his head.**

**As Jean-Bob rolled his shoulders, Anco walked over to Speed and looked at the pole.**

**"I just thought of something…**

**Hey, Jean-Bob?"**

**"Do not interrupt me!" Jean-Bob shouted and leapt down, causing the pole to bend.**

**"Okay," Speed muttered. **

**"I'm just curious…how're you going to get back?"**

**There was a sudden boing and, with a scream, Jean-Bob sailed over the moat and landed directly on top of one of the gator's snouts, before bounding back and hitting the ground with a splat. **

**The relief that filled his face immediately disappeared once he realized the pole was under him, and fully bent.**

**Anco yelped, ducking instinctively, as the tip of the cattail-pole missed his head by a few short inches.**

**"Watch it!"**

**"Easy for you to say!" Jean-Bob yelled as the gators snapped at his flailing feet.**

**With another violent jerk, the frog sailed back and bounded off the ground as Speed clumsily attempted to catch him.**

"**A little help here!" he cried.**

**"I'm trying!" Speed retorted, backing up as the pole bounced to his right.**

**"I got it!" Anco lunged for the cattails, but the reeds were too fast and slapped him on the snout. **

**"Speed! **

**Anco!" **

**"Hold my arm, or my leg! **

**Hold my-hold it!" **

**Chapter 18: Meeting the Lamia Scale**

"Back at the guild RJ was still talking Lucy and Wendy about his life time and his black atlamillia even told them about Mike and Monica too.

"So this guy Mike is this guy nice person, she ask him?

"Yeah he's a good guy and a good teacher too, Answered RJ to Lucy's questions.

"Thanks Lucy's very kind of you so anyway guys are going to missions to help out foire right well I lend you guys a hand by the way where's Gray I want to ask him if he could help me on my fire bending too, changing the subject, RJ ask Wendy.

"Ok pal there over there, said Wendy point him at them which they fighting over which ones who will win Lucy but ending beating each other a part from that Erza was eating her Strawberry cake.

**Thanks Wendy, replied RJ going over there to break it up.** **Back with Gray Natsu battle.**

"Watch drippy face I want to Lucy she is my girl, demanded Natsu trying to punch gray.

"**Well yeah I like her more then you do, Gray yelled back at him.**

"Oh yeah well see about that one-Fire dragon's roar, firing at Gray

**That's because you a too reckless as ever Ice-make lance, said Gray firing at Natsu.**

"**But before they attacks clash together other their attacks were disarms because someone dispel both of their magic's at ones.**

"Huh

"**What-the, stunned Gray which both look at each other saw they weren't the one's who disarm their attacks and turn and saw him. **

"I didn't do that one.

"**RJ that was one, ask gray shock him and Natsu.**

"**Yeah gray I had to stop both of you because want to talk to you gray, RJ response him walking by him. **

"**Ok what's is it, Gray asks him and that he whispers something is his ear and that nodded to him which natsu walk away on this.**

"**Ok sure I'll help you out on mastering your bending ability, said Gray to RJ.**

"**Thanks pal, he asks him patting his shoulder and then walking over to where Erza is right now.**

"**Hey Erza, he told her sitting down.**

"**Oh Hi RJ do you need anything right now, she ask him and that she done eating her strawberry cake.**

**Well uh I was if I could come along with you guys on those missions that Anco and was hoping if I could come along and if you want to hang out sometime what do you say, he asking her.**

"**Great I always want to see your moves and I would love to hang out with you, Erza replied to him with a smile. **

"**So you want to get moving right now, RJ told her.**

Receive: Paopu fruit

**Meanwhile, Anco and Speed were doubled over in laughter and with a huff, Jean-Bob threw himself over the pole and bowed to the princess. **

**"Oh thank you, Odette. **

**Let me have some." **

**"That's gonna leave a mark!"**

**"Are you alright she asked, cringing a little and reaching forward?"**

**"Oui, oui, Odette!" the frog waved a hand dismissively and grinned. **

**"I'm alright!"**

**"Just what where you doing?" Donald asked, his eyebrow raised.**

**Speed rolled his eyes and started to speak.**

**"He thought that if-" **

**He was silenced by Jean-Bob's irritated hush.**

**"He was trying," Anco continued with a grin.**

**"To get the flowers across the moat for Odette."**

**"What? Z'e princess deserves a nice bouquet."**

**Odette smiled, chuckling a little. **

**"And you deserve a kiss."**

**Jean-Bob's eyes lit up and he leapt onto a boulder, puckering up. **

**"Well, alright!" He waited a moment, flailed for a second, and promptly fell off, much to the group's amusement.**

**"But, you know I'm under a spell."**

**"But my kiss will break your spell!"**

**"Would that work?"**

**"I can only kiss the man who I love. **

**Then he must make a vow of everlasting love, and prove it to the world."**

**"Ow…" Anco muttered, blinking. **

**"That's…quite the challenge!"**

**"And what was I doing?" Jean-Bob yelped angrily. "**

**I was vaulting over gators to bring Odette flowers!"**

**He'd been sleeping enough and needed to stretch his legs.**

**It had been a while since the Heartless had attacked, but he didn't want to run the risk of another attack.**

**Odette turned away from the moat and began walking along the lake's edge, her eyes staring off into the distance. **

**The light from the moon glinted off the water, casting a silver glow over the area.**

**Anco walked alongside her, his paws landing silently on the cool stone.**

"**How long has he been a wolf?**

**His eyes fell down to his paws, and the black claws that gleaming in the moonlight.**

**A vow of everlasting love that must be proven to the world. **

**How could you get something like that? **

**Everlasting love? **

**Was it even possible, let alone, provable, to something a big as the world?**

**"Anco?"**

**He looked up at Odette in surprise, recovering from his thoughts.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Are you alright?" the princess looked at him with concern.**

**"You seem a little distracted."**

**"I was just thinking about what you said, about breaking the spell he returned his gaze to Odette and his ears drooped."**

**"That seems like a lot to do, and kinda risky."**

**"I know, but it is a risk that I am willing to take."**

**"With who?" he tilted his head.**

**"Derek?"**

**"Yes." **

**Odette met Anco's eyes with a gaze that he did not pull from. **

**"It sounds strange, but I know that he will break the spell."**

**"Sorry to keep pushing," Anco looked down as she turned to the lake. **

**"But, what is it that makes you believe that Derek can break your spell? **

**I don't doubt what you think, but…" **

**He trailed off as he waited for Odette's response.**

**For what felt like hours, the princess stared out at the lake before returning to look at him. **

**The words that she said floored the wolf to his spot.**

**"If I could break this spell," Odette whispered a distant look in her eyes. **

**"I would run to him, but, somehow, I know he is on his way to me."**

**She looked at Anco and smiled.**

**"Derek and I, we were meant to be."**

**"But," Anco blurted. **

**"How do you know?"**

**Odette looked at the moon and the distant look returned to her eyes. **

**"It feels as if he is here with me, even though we are far apart.**

**Our bond is as sure as dawn is to sunrise."**

**Suddenly, Anco felt his thoughts drift as he listened to Odette's word, a lump forming in his throat.**

**"Far longer than forever." **

**Now, it was as if Odette was speaking directly to Derek, instead of Anco.**

**"Like no love, ever known." Anco finished, his voice barely above a whisper.**

**Turning back to the wolf, Odette gave a small smile and nodded. **

**"And with his love, I will never be alone."**

**Stunned, he tried to find the words, but nothing came to him as he stared wide-eyed at the princess. **

**Just as he remembered to breath, and loud shriek from the skies made him jump.**

**Spinning around, Anco looked up to see what looked like a swam of bat-shaped Heartless chasing a black and white bird, which looked ready to fall out of the sky. **

**The Keyblade appeared in a burst of silver and white light as he bolted forward and threw it into the air however the weapon.**

**Spun in a silver blur as it sliced through the Heartless, only to boomerang back into the startled creatures.**

**The remaining Heartless darted away in a flurry, leaving the poor bird to drop in exhaustion. **

**Anco quickly used his Gravity spell to slow the bird's descent so he could settle on the ground softly, rather than hitting it.**

**"Anco! **

**Odette!"**

**The two turned to see Donald and Jean-Bob hurrying to them, with Speed and Goofy crawling as fast as they could.**

**The animals stopped when they saw the bird and gathered around.**

**A single arrow had pierced clean through his left wing, making him moan in pain.**

**"He," Speed leaned over the bird.**

**"He isn't dead, is he?"**

**Odette shook her head as she studied the injury. **

**"No, it's just his wing that's hurt."**

**"Nothing a simple cure spell can't heal." Donald said, lifting his wand.**

**He glanced at the duck.**

**"How about we remove the arrow first?**

**I think that's what's really causing him pain." **

**"You'd better hold him," she said, grabbing the arrow.**

**Nodding, he placed his paw over the right wing, as Jean-Bob head his head.**

**Goofy had just grabbed the bird's legs, when Speed sat on his body, causing the bird to gasp.**

**"Ready,"**

**Quickly, Odette snapped the arrow in half and pulled it from the bird's wing. **

**She tore a strip of fabric from her dress and wrapped the fresh wound, allowing Donald to cast a healing spell.**

**Green light flew from the tip of his wand and bathed the now-bandaged wound in a warm glow.**

**"That should speed things up,"**

**Jean-Bob peeled open on of the bird's eyes and grinned at him. "Hello!" he yelled.**

**"Zis is your wake up call!"**

**Suddenly, the bird shot up and swung his wings in mock karate-chops, causing everyone to jump back in shock.**

**Speed hid in his shell and Jean-Bob followed, while Donald and Goody bolted behind a bush.**

**Anco scooted to Odette's side, seeing as she was the only one who remained calm at the bird's outburst.**

**"Ha!" the bird laughed triumphantly at the startled group.**

**"It'll take more than a group of punks ta keep Puffin down!" **

**As if to illustrate his point, Puffin struck a few more possess, which, under normal circumstances, would have made Anco laugh.**

**"Wait!" Odette interrupted the bird. **

**"We're your friends."**

**Puffin raised an eyebrow at the princess. **

**If you're my friend," he fixed her with a look.**

**"How come you have an arrow in your hand?"**

**He then snatched it from her hand and waved it in the air.**

**"Ha!**

**The exact one in my…"**

**Anco snorted as Puffin stared at the bandage on his wing wide-eyed.**

**"We pulled it out while you were unconscious and healed your wing."**

**"Ya mean…" Puffin blinked. **

**"Ya had yer chance to finish but instead, ya fixed it?" Odette nodded in response and the bird straightened.**

**"Madam, I apologize.**

**Me name is Puffin," he then puffed out his chest and saluted them like a soldier. **

**"Lieutenant Puffin."**

**Anco, Donald, Goofy, and Speed all saluted back, with the exception of Jean-Bob, who snorted in reply.**

**Odette laughed and bowed her head.**

**"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Puffin.**

**I'm Princess Odette."**

**She held out her hand to him, which he kissed, then turned to the group.**

**"These are my friends, Anco, Donald, and Goofy." **

**The trio saluted Puffin, who saluted back.**

**"Mr. Lorenzo Trudgealong,"**

**Speed bowed.**

**"But friends call me Speed."**

**"And Jean-Bob."**

**The frog huffed and looked down at Puffin from Speed's shell.**

**"I 'ave no friends, just servants, and zey call me 'Your 'ighness!'"**

**Anco shook his head when Puffin looked at him.**

**"Don't ask."**

**Puffin looked away and cleared his throat.**

**"I owe you, princess, and your friends." **

**He bowed to Odette.**

**"And I intend on staying' until I have paid me debt."**

**"I'm afraid there's not much you can do," Odette said sadly. **

**"My captor has me under a spell."**

**Puffin stared at her.**

**"You mean magic? **

**Like-" he waved his wings as the ground; only to blink in shock as a flower burst through the ground in a shower of sparks.**

**Immediately, Odette stood up as more light swirled around the area, transforming the shadowy forest into a bright, sunlit clearing. **

**Speed and Jean-Bob grabbed Puffin and joined Donald and Goofy behind a stone. **

**Anco on the other hand, stood by Odette, his teeth bared in a snarl as she glared at a stone archway.**

**Rothbart's head appeared around the side and Odette turned away, crossing her arms and glowering.**

**He kept his eyes on the sorcerer, who was wearing shinning armor made entirely of gold.**

**Doesn't this guy ever give up? He thought, lip pulled back in disgust.**

"You're knight in shinning armor has come to set you free." Rothbart smiled wickedly at Odette's turned back, completely ignoring Anco's warning growls.

**"Let me at him!**

**Let me at him!" Puffin yelled as he lunged at the sorcerer, despite the animals holding him back.**

**Speed grabbed his tail and gave it a solid yank, pulling at the feathers. **

**"Chill."**

"**As the animals stopped, Rothbart knelt on the ground and looked up at Odette.**

**All it will take is just one little word."**

**He shot a look at Anco, but the wolf only snarled in response.**

"Will you marry me?"

**Odette spun around and glared at Rothbart. **

**"Every night," she spat, her voice filled with anger. **

**"You ask the same question."**

**"No. **

**No!"**

**"And every night," Odette continued, undaunted by his pleas. **

**"I give you the same answer!"**

"Don't!" Rothbart held up a hand, pulling it back when Anco's growl rose.

**"I'll die first!" the princess turned away from the sorcerer and the magic around them vanished, making the area revert to its true appearance.**

**Rothbart glared at Odette and his hands tightened into fists.**

"You're really starting to push me!" he growled, nearly shaking with anger.

**"I would think you'd be used to it by now!" Odette countered her hands on her hips.**

**"Do you honestly think she'll change her mind? **

**What makes you think she'll change her mind to say 'yes' to someone like you?"**

"Stay out of this, boy!" Rothbart hissed.

"Just keep pushing," he glared back at Odette.

"Just do it, but someday, I'm going to boil over!"

**"Go ahead!" Odette shouted.**

**"But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!" she moved in front of Anco, as if to block him for the sorcerer's view.**

**"And don't even think of trying to bring Anco into this!"**

**With a growl, Rothbart turned away, muttering in rage.**

**Then, he turned back to the princess and a sneer appeared on his face, making the fur on jis back stand up.**

"I was hoping you'd say you'll be mine.

**But," his eyes fell on something behind Odette.**

"It looks as if you'll need another day, to think about it."

**Odette and Anco turned to see the moon descending behind the trees, causing the silver light to retreat from the lake.**

**"No…" Odette whispered, hugging herself as she felt her heart plummeted to her stomach.**

**Rothbart laughed as the princess walked into the lake, making Anco want to turn around and tackle him.**

**The group watched as gold light appeared beneath Odette and water swirled up from the lake, hiding her from view. **

**Within seconds, the water collapsed and her swan form emerged from the lake.**

**Anco felt a pain in his chest as Odette lowered her head, tears falling from her eyes.**

**With a snort, Rothbart turned around and left, pausing to kick the helmet he had placed on the ground.**

**Puffin rubbed his eyes and stared at the swan, taking a few hesitant steps towards the lake.** ** Meanwhile Team Natsu was already leaving to the first mission.**

**At first everyone was surprised at how many requests RJ took, but they agreed that it was a good idea to complete them as soon as possible. **

**Natsu was happy because they didn't take the train so he won't get sick and, like RJ said.**

**When Lucy saw the rewards she got excited, although that wasn't the only thing the blonde cared about.**

**All the team spent the whole day clearing the towns near Magnolia, it was just like the mission in Freesia Town, they arrived, the Heartless appeared and the group defeated them.**

**In some areas the Heartless were tough, but they didn't stand a chance against the whole team working together eventually he got to know another of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, it was the Zodiac Spirit known as Cancer.**

**Now, after spending the night outdoors, they were in a dense forest that the group needed to cross so they can reach the next town in the list.**

**Erza told them to stay close so they won't lose, but that was the first thing that happened since they got attacked by Heartless.**

**After defeating them, brown blur realized that he was lost and that the redhead was going to scold him for that.**

**After walking for a few minutes and destroying the Heartless that attacked him, RJ started to hear some noises.**

It looked like if someone was fighting near his position, so he ran to find the person who was battling.

RJ reached an area without tress and saw a few Heartless, but soon they were destroyed by some ice magic.

**"Great, it must be Gray!" RJ thought and walked to the where he saw the Heartless.**

**But instead of seeing the black-haired man, he saw a different person; it was a young man with bluish silver hair and was naked from the waist up.**

**RJ noticed that the man had a mark on his right pectoral; the boy thought that maybe it was the mark of his guild.**

**Since he saw that Gray had his mark on the same place hedgehog also remembered that Anco said that now all the guilds had to work together so they can defeat the Heartless, so he approached the man.**

**The Ice Mage noticed RJ and looked at him like if he was an enemy. **

**"You, what are you doing here?" asked him as he prepared an attack.**

**"Hey relax, I got lost and now I'm looking for the rest of my group," said RJ.**

"From the outside he looks like a normal boy, but he looks uninjured so the Heartless in the forest couldn't touch him," the man thought.

"Tell me; are you from a Mages Guild?"

**"Yeah," RJ answered and showing it to him on his left shoulder. **

**"I'm from Fairy Tail."**

**"Then you now Gray Fullbuster, right?"**

**"Yeah, he is in my group," he told him.**

**"I'm RJ by the way."**

**"Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale," he replied, now dressed. **

**"Could you tell me where were you going before getting lost?" he asked.**

**"Hargeon Town," answered RJ. **

**"Do you know where it is?"**

**"Yes, you were walking in the right direction, follow me," said Lyon.**

**When the two exited the forest, they arrived at the entrance of Hargeon Town, according to what Lucy told RJ, this was the town where she Anco met Natsu and Happy for the first time.**

**And at they arrived at a park where the rest of RJ's team was but they were with some people that the boy didn't know, one of them had short stature, blue hair and very bushy eyebrows, secondly a man with distinctive animal features and lastly a woman with blue eyes and long pink hair.**

**"Gray," said Lyon.**

**"I think I found the lost member of your team."**

**Gray and the others turned to see Lyon with the Keyblade wielder at his side.**

**"So you're here too, Lyon," said Gray. **

**"Are you on a mission with your team?"**

**"Yes," answered him. "Jura-san is here in a meeting with the former member of the Magic Council, Yajima. **

**He told us to protect the town from the Heartless until they're done."**

**"And why are you here?" asked the blue-haired man.**

**Erza grabbed the request paper and showed it. **

**"****We are here to clear the town from Heartless," she said.**

**"Yajima-san was the one who sent the request."**

**Lyon and his team were surprised when they heard what Erza said.**

**"How can that be?!" shouted the man with dog ears.**

**"Don't get angry, Toby," said the woman.**

**"There must be a reason."**

**"Hargeon Town is big," said Lyon. **

**"Maybe he thought that just one guild wasn't enough, we can't blame him."**

**"Let's talk with him," said Erza to the Fairy Tail Team and they followed her.**

**"Shall we do the same, Lyon?" asked the woman.**

**"Yes, I'd like to know what Yajima wants from them," replied him.** **Derek looked down at the book in his hand as he leaned against the massive bookshelf, head bent in concentration.**

**The book he had selected did little to answer the words that had been tumbling in his head for months.**

**"Listen, Derek...it's not what it seems…"**

**"What did King William mean?" Derek whispered, closing the book and setting it back on the shelf.**

**The prince wandered through the maze of bookshelves, pausing to take down a book and flip through it, then put it back on whatever shelf or stack it came from. **

**He knew the king's words had to do with whatever happened to Odette, but what?**

**After the king's death, Derek had committed every waking moment he had to practicing with his bow and arrow, knowing that when he would find Odette, he would find the Great Animal.**

**Any time he wasn't practicing archery, he was in the library, trying to find any clues that could decipher King William's words.**

**Leaning against the railing of the library's second floor, Derek ran his hand through his hair in frustration. **

**King William's words, the Great Animal, Odette's disappearance.**

**Nothing made sense to him!**

**Derek spun around angrily and looked up at the bookshelf that towered before him, many of the books worn with age. **

**They'd become worse in the past few weeks from him pouring through their contents. **

**With a groan he felt his lips twitch down in a frown and figured he was done for the was nothing more he would learn he turned to leave, something caught his eye and he turned to see a dark green book sticking out from between two others.**

**Derek climbed the ladder that was attached to the shelf and pushed, holding on as the ladder rolled its way to the book.**

**Derek reached out and grabbed the book, pulling it from the shelf.**

**He had read all the books in the library, but this one he had never seen before. **

**How could he have missed it, since he had spent so much time in library already?**

**Uncertain of what he would find, Derek opened the book and began to read.**

**His eyes widened as words of creatures that could transform from one to another lined the pages, with illustrations of mice turning into dragons, swans and wolves into humans, and other such forms.**

**"It's not what it seems…" Derek whispered, flipping from one page to another as realization and excitement filled his chest. **

**"Of course!**

**It's not what it seems!" **

**With a grin, Derek closed the book and slid down the ladder to the floor.**

**"Now I'll find you Odette!"**

**As the prince raced out of the library, pausing as his mother opened the doors, a figured stepped out from behind the bookshelf. **

**A slow grin spread across his pudgy face as Pete watched Derek run off to hunt the Great Animal. **

**"Round one, to Pete."**

**Anco sat by Puffin on a set of stone steps as the bird listened to Odette's story, his tail curled around his paws. **

**Donald, Goofy, Speed, and Jean-Bob had also taken up residency on the steps as Odette told Puffin how she came to the lake.**

**"So, let me get this straight." Puffin said, uncertainty in his voice as he looked at Odette. **

**"Ya mean every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you-" he then mimicked transforming into a swan by pulling his head so his neck lengthened, honking to help illustrate his point.**

**"Right." Odette nodded.**

**"The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."**

**Jean-Bob huffed. **

"All she needs is a little moonlight. Me?

I 'ave to be smooched."

**Everyone rolled their eyes as the frog puckered up.**

**Puffin laughed and smiled at Odette.**

**"No fear! **

**We'll fly to your prince, bring him back to the lake." **

**The group watched as he flew up to the top of the stone banister."**

**The moon comes up, you change into a princes and," Imitating a trumpet, Puffin snatched Jean-Bob from the stairs and held him in his arms. **

**"Happily ever after!"**

**"That's great and all," Anco said, trying his best not to laugh at Jean-Bob's face. **

**"But, how would she find him?"**

**Shocked, Puffin looked at Odette, dropping Jean-Bob in the process.**

**"Ya don't know where he is?"**

"I don't even know where I am!" Odette stated, shaking her head sadly.

**Speed turned his head to the castle. **

**"I be he does."**

**"Probably," Goofy agreed. **

**"Seeing as how he's the one who brought Odette in the first place."**

**"Oh, zat's a great idea!" Jean-Bob spat, sarcasm dripping from his voice.**

**"Just say 'monsieur Rothbart?**

**I'd like to leave now, do you 'ave a map or somezing?'"**

**Odette suddenly gasped with surprised and grinned.**

**"That's it! **

**A map!"**

**With a yelp, Jean-Bob slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had done.**

**"Yeah!" Anco shouted, jumping up. **

**"Let's do it!"**

**While Odette and Puffin flew into the sky, Anco raced towards the castle and began looking through the windows, barely able to keep the excitement down.**

**Odette flew from one window to the next, searching desperately for any sign of a map.**

**Puffin darted up the side of the castle only to be squashed against a wall as a window snapped open. **

**Odette pulled him from the wall.**

**Donald glanced around for any signs of Heartless.**

**"There's danger around us…"**

**"Zey'll 'urt us if zey find us!" Jean-Bob hissed, trying to sneak away. He let out a yelp of pain as Speed stepped on his foot, stopping him.**

**"Our backs are to the wall."**

**"Just remember everyone," Puffin called, turning to avoid hitting Odette. "**

**No Fear!"**

**Anco stood on his hind legs to look through another window.**

**"Cause we've all courage need required." he said, dropping down as a swarm of Heartless rose from the shadows. **

**In a flash the Keyblade was in his teeth and the wolf tore through the shadows.**

**Puffin darted into a stone gargoyle's mouth only to fly back out as a flurry of bats swarmed after him. **

**The bird flew as fast as he could, going from one window to the next. **

**"Take it from a frequent flyer."**

**Unfortunately, the swarm caught up with him and knocked away all his feathers.**

**Odette gasped as she caught sight of a map hanging on the far wall of a room filled with books.**

**Seeing Odette fly back to the lake, Puffin followed as he finished off the last of the Heartless and hurried to join them. **

**The group gathered as Odette landed, excitement filling her eyes.**

**"There's a map hanging on the wall," she tucked her wings against her sides.**

**"In the upper chamber."**

**Puffin nodded.**

**"Right then! Odette," he pointed at the swan. **

**"You and Donald keep a look out while we get the map!"**

**"'We'?"**

**Everyone turned to Jean-Bob, a look of pure disbelief on his face as he leaned against Speed's shell.**

**Anco stared at him, not bothering to hide the look on his face. **

**"Wha-you're not going to help us out?"**

**"Oui!" the frog said, earning nothing but glares, but that did not faze him.**

**"This plan is simply suicidal!" he turned to Odette. "**

**You'll be a sitting duck!"**

**"No fear!" was the swan's reply.**

Jean-Bob crossed his arms, glowering at the animals. "

Suppose zat I do zis, who knows if we'll live through zis?" He gave Odette a look of pleading.

"'You're about kiss for luck?"

**Odette pulled back with a laugh. **

**"No-"**

**"Fear!" Anco finished, giving Jean-Bob's turned back a grin.**

**"Our team is shy one green, web-footed, volunteer." Goofy muttered, earning an over-shoulder glare from the frog.**

**"No way Jose!" Jean-Bob shouted, waving his arms to emphasize his point. **

**"No chance!"**

**"No choice!" Speed countered, grabbing the frog's right arm as Puffin grabbed his right.**

**With that, Odette and Donald took off into the sky as the rest of the group hurried to the heavy wooden door of the castle. **

**Goofy and Speed pushed against the door, but it didn't budge.**

**"Allow me," Anco mutter as the Keyblade appeared in his mouth. **

**The wolf pointed the weapon at the door and the blade glowed with a brilliant light. **

**Within seconds, the clicks of a lock reached the animals ears and the door slowly creaked open.**

**Puffin raised an eyebrow as the Keyblade vanished.**

**"Nice trick ya got there."**

**"Comes with the job."**

**Slowly, the animals stuck their heads around the door, causing it to creak more as it opened. **

**They found themselves looking into a massive room made entirely of stone with a large window in the back.**

**The light from the sun cast a golden look about the place as a low fog covered the floor.**

**Flapping his wings, Puffin hovered in the air as the rest made their way into the room. **

**"Alright," he whispered, looking around. **

**"Let's hurry!"**

**"Easy for you to say," Speed muttered, the last to crawl through.**

**Slowly, the door closed on his shell, stopping him in place. **

**"Ouch…"**

**Anco and Jean-Bob slid to a halt, as did Puffin and Goofy.**

**Immediately, they turned around to help Speed. **

**Unfortunately, the door was heavy, which made the process difficult.**

**"Whenever I 'ave to do somezing quick," Jean-Bob muttered as he tried to push the door open, as Puffin pulled on Speed's head. **

**"I alwayz bring a turtle!"**

**Suddenly, Speed popped out from between the door and the wall, causing them all to fall back as it slammed shut.**

**He stood up and shook the dust from his fur. **

**"Now that that's over with," he turned to face two sets of stairs. **

**"Which way should we go?"**

**Just then, Donald and Odette appeared in a window above the left staircase.**

**"I'm guessing that way?" Goofy asked, and the group hurried up the steps. **

**Along the staircase were large windows that looked out over the lake, as well as the forest that surrounded the castle.**

**"Geez," Anco muttered, pausing to look out a window. **

**"This forest is huge!"**

**Puffin stopped and hovered by the wolf's side, looking out with him. **

**"Might've been a reason why Odette could not find her way to her prince."**

**He nodded and continued up the stairs.**

**"All the more reason to get the map!"**

**Soon, the group came to a hall lined with rusty suits of armor covered in cobwebs.**

**Looking around, they hurried down the hall, only to stop when they realized Goofy and Speed where still on the stairs, and had just reached the top.**

**"I think I pulled a muscle." Speed said, holding up his left arm, which dangled uselessly in the air.**

**Goofy nodded, holding up his right arm. **

**"Me too."**

**"I'm gonna die!" Jean-Bob wailed.**

**"I know it!**

**I'm on a dangerous mission with not one, but two lame turtles!"**

**He glared at said turtles and shook his fist. **

**"You're gonna get us all killed!" **

**He hit a suit of armor in the leg.**

**With a creak, the armor tipped forward and rained down on the group. Anco and Puffin tried to stop the racket, but failed. **

**Hearing footsteps on the stairs behind them, the group shot up the stairs to their left.**

**Sure enough, an old hag hurried down the stairs and looked at the pile of rubble, before turning around as Odette tapped her beak against the window.** **Meanwhile RJ asked his team about Lamia Scale, they told him about Lyon, Yuka, Toby and Sherry, the incident in Galuna Island.**

**Gray asked him how Lyon and he encountered and the boy told him about when he saw ice magic and found Lyon fighting Heartless.**

**"And when I told him that I was from Fairy Tail with you guys he didn't attack me," said RJ with his arms cross over his chest.**

**"Yeah, that's sounds like him," said Gray.**

**"By the way did the Heartless cause you any troubles, RJ ask Lucy?"**

**"There weren't a lot of them," Lucy said, "so we managed to defeat all of them before arriving in Hargeon town."**

**The Fairy Tail group arrived, along with the other team, at the address that was written on the request, it was a restaurant called "8-Island" and there were two people talking at the entrance, a tall and muscular man known as Jura and a small old man that was the one who sent the request to Fairy Tail, Yajima.**

**"Oh, you're here," said Yajima when he saw Team Natsu.**

"Hi!" greeted Natsu.

**"Good Morning Yajima-san, we took your request," Erza said. **

**"Although it seems that we're not the only guild here."**

**"I know," the former councilor said. **

**"I called Jura to talk about our Heartless problem and he brought a Lamia Scale's team to protect the city, but the request is still active for you.**

**By the way, there's a rumor around Fiore about Fairy Tail that I'd like to know if it's true, that's one reason why sent the request to your guild after all."**

**"That's right," Jura said. **

**"I heard that Fairy Tail recruited a Keyblade wielder two days ago and that would explain how you managed to save so many towns recently, but…" he' a rotten, Kushner and Richard's son.**

**"It's a little difficult to believe that suddenly a Keyblade wielder comes here, like if someone called or sent him," said Lyon.**

**"It's true!" exclaimed Happy. **

**"And we can prove it!"**

**"How?" asked Yuka still skeptical.**

**"He was the one who took the job," said Erza.**

**"Then wh-"**

**Lyon stopped talking when he realized who the one with a hedgehog. **

**Lyon looked at the spiky hedgehog boy who was at Wendy's left which he reappeared back in his pervious attire back season 1 and that he's found another world emerald right to next to his feet but it held another world that he was in on the start of his journey. **

World emerald- Radiant garden

Meanwhile, the animals hurried up the stairs and sprinted into a smaller room filled with books and a desk.

Speed and Goofy stood in the center of the room with triumphant looks as Anco, Puffin, and Jean-Bob slid to a halt.

**"Beat ya!"**

**He looked up at the map on the wall and turned to see Odette waiting at the window with Donald at her side. **

**"Okay, let's get that map." **

**Crouching down, he let Jean-Bob climb onto his back and he stood so the frog could get onto the desk.**

**Puffin flew over to the window and opened it, then flew back to the map and pulled out the pin that was keeping it up. **

**Unfortunately, when the map rolled up, Jean-Bob was caught and rolled in it.**

Puffing grabbed the map and gave it a glare before taking a deep breath and blew on one end, causing Jean-Bob to fly out the other and into a book titled Swan Spells.

Just as he went to hand the map to Odette, the window was slammed shut by the old hag.

With a cackle, she leered at the animals, her red eyes glinting wickedly.

**"A-gosh…" Goofy hiccupped, shrinking back.**

**"Head for the door!" Anco yelled, sprinting forward.**

**Suddenly, the old hag was at the door, blocking their escape. **

**Anco snarled and lunged at the hag, but was knocked back by a shadowy black arm.**

**The group stared in horror as a mass of Heartless, all shaped like gargoyles, appeared behind the hag.**

**Puffin turned to the group, gesturing for them to gather up.**

**"Alright, Jean-Bob goes deep, Speed gets the hand-off," He pointed to Anco. **

**"You and Goofy clear the path.**

**Ready?"**

**The animals nodded, hoping the plan would work.**

**"Break!"**

**The hag raised a confused eyebrow, as the animals lined up like a football team, Speed holding the map and Puffin crouched behind him.**

**"Set," Puffin ordered as the Heartless advanced. **

**"Hut-hut!" Speed immediately hiked the map to Puffin, who readied to throw it, but stopped when the hag ran at him.**

**He threw it back to Speed, who caught it in his mouth.**

**"I'm open!" Jean-Bob yelled, waving his arms. **

**He screamed as a Heartless jumped at him, but it vanished as he sliced the Keyblade through its body.**

**Taking the opportunity, Speed threw the map over the hag's head and to Jean-Bob, who caught it.**

**"Ah ha!" He shouted, then gasped as the hag grabbed him in a vice grip.**

**"Jean-Bob!" Goofy yelled and threw his shield, which slammed into the hag, making her drop the frog, but not the map.**

**"Get that map!" Puffin yelled as the hag ran from the room.**

**He pushed off the floor and raced after her, his paws pounding against the stone. **

**Gathering his strength, the wolf leapt over the hag, snatching the map from her hand. **

**"I got it!" He yelled, only to fall down the stairs and hit the wall with a crash.**

**"Ow…"**

**Seeing the hag running at him with a broom in her hand, Anco tossed the map to Puffin, who ran down the hall.**

**"Hey!" Speed called, crouching down like a catcher.**

**Puffin turned to see the hag with the broom raised above her shoulder like a bat, with Speed at the ready. **

**Winding up, Puffin lifted his leg like a pitcher, and hurled the map.**

**The hag swung the broom, but missed, and Speed caught the map in his mouth, before shrinking into his shell.**

**Puffin grabbed a mop from a bucket and tried to get to Speed, but the hag slid the turtle's shell around like a puck, making it hard to reach him.**

**With a growl, Anco sprinted at the hag and, aiming the Keyblade at the floor, quickly cast an ice spell.**

**The moment the hag stepped on the ice, she fell flat on her face.**

**Speed, on the other hand, continued moving, forcing Jean-Bob to run and jump onto the moving shell. **

**Puffin joined the frog as Goofy met the same effect as Speed, careening into him as he shot over the ice.**

**Looking over his shoulder, he saw the hag right herself up and he turned to see his friends sliding down a curling staircase.**

**"Desperate times call for desperate measures." he whimpered, and bolted down the icy stairs, yelping as his paws slid on the surface. **

**A cackled made him turn to see the hag was following them, and she was getting closer!**

**"Anco!" Puffin screamed**.

**"What now?" Anco yelled, only to scream as the animals shot over a gap in the staircase and flew towards a large window.**

**The hag sailed over them and attempted to grab them, but missed and crashed into the wall. **

**The animals were luckier in that they broke through the window, only to look down at the gators waiting in the moat below them!**

**Anco howled as he plummeted to the water below, wishing he could fly likes Puffin or Odette!**

**"Of all the times to not fly!" He howled, not noticing the Keyblade glow with power. **

**Suddenly, the wolf stopped falling and he looked down to see the gators a few feet below him, snapping at his paws.**

**With a yelp, Anco grabbed the Keyblade in his jaws and looked to see air swirling around the tip of the blade. **

**He looked to see the same air swirling under his paws like miniature tornados!**

**The Gravity spell? Anco thought in disbelief, jumping as the gators startled him out of his thoughts.**

**Trying to move, Anco pedaled his feet in the air, which only had some slight success.**

**Puffin laughed from the shore at the floating wolf.**

**"That's the spirit Anco! **

**Just remember!" He yelled as he leapt over one of the gator's gaping jaws. **

**"No fear!"**

**With a growl, Anco jerked his head to the group as he dodged another snap from the gators. **

**"Easy for you to say!" Snarling, Anco darted at the castle wall and pushed off towards the shore.**

**Unfortunately, he still had a lot of power behind him and when he tried to land; his legs gave out from under him. **

**That, and the momentum from flying, caused him to barrel into the group, scattering them everywhere.**

**With a moan, Jean-Bob lifted his head from the ground. **

**"A fun little mission complete with a catchy phrase…lets not do that again!" **

**He fell back in exhaustion and they all sighed.**

**After their injuries where seen to the group surrounded the open map, taking in the details of the location of the lake with other kingdoms. **

**Out of them all, Odette looked the hardest until she pointed at a kingdom with the tip of her wing.**

**"There's Derek's kingdom!" She declared eagerly, looking up at the rest of the animals. **

**"When do we leave?"**

**Anco, who had been resting, lifted his head from his paws and scanned the animals, taking in the bandages and exhaustion.**

**"Not soon enough, but with a few healing spells?" he glanced at Donald.**

**"I think we'll be ready."** ** Chapter 19:** **Investigating and Fighting**

**After the interruption during the fight with Gajeel, Anco and that he leave the guild to let his friend take over from here.**

**RJ took all the requests that were on the board of the guild that were about defeating Heartless for his absents. **

**The Keyblade wielder, along with his new team, accomplished every mission, clearing a lot of towns that were near Magnolia and when they went to Hargeon Town for the last request they encountered with another guild, Lamia Scale. **

**At this moment, the team of that guild stared at the brown-haired boy hedgehog with disbelief.**

**"Are you serious?" said Lyon after a moment of silence. **

**He couldn't believe that the boy he met in the forest was the one who wielded a Keyblade.**

**"No way, he's just a kid," said Yuka.**

**He didn't like what Yuka said but he didn't say anything, he had to accept that some people were skeptical about a young boy being a Keyblade wielder, although most of them weren't even adults yet, at least the ones RJ knew about that one.**

**"Now, now, let's not judge from outward appearance," said Yajima. **

**"What's your name, blur-boy?"**

**"RJ the hedgehog," he said.**

**"Can you show me your Keyblade?" asked the old man and he summoned the sword with his left hand. **

**The former councilor and the Lamia Scale Mages examined the Keyblade with amazement and curiosity.**

"See?

It's true," said Natsu who proud to have him as a guild mate.

**"How can it be?!" exclaimed Toby. **

**RJ wondered why he shouted that much.**

**"Mind if I grab it for a moment?" Lyon asked him and he just handed the sword to the Ice Mage. **

**The hedgehog found curious how the people of this world were so interested in the Keyblade, in other worlds they didn't even asked him about his giant key shaped sword.**

**"It looks less threatening than I expected," said Lyon and the Keyblade vanished from his hand and appeared in his. **

**"I see that it's true that the Keyblade sticks to its wielder no matter what."**

**"It's like love," said Sherry and the Fairy Tail Mages sweat-dropped. **

**Jura approached him to introduce himself after the boy proved that he was indeed the Keyblade wielder they've heard about.**

**"It's an honor to meet you RJ-dono, I'm Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale," he said and the boy looked at him and his first impression was that the mage was really strong, he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints after all and, although RJ did know about that, he could tell that the man was someone powerful and important.**

**"Nice to meet you too," replied RJ. **

**"About the number of Heartless here…"**

**"Yes, I wanted to tell you about that," Yajima said.**

**"The Mages of Lamia Scale managed to keep the Heartless in check since they arrived, however this town is big for just four mages protecting it so, now that you're here, I'd like you and your team to lend them a hand."**

**"Sure, it's what we have been doing lately," RJ told him.**

"All right, let's kick their butts!" Natsu exclaimed but before he could start running, Yajima told him to wait since he still had something to say.

**"There have been rumors around the town," said the former councilor.**

**"People said that they have seen someone suspicious and it seems that the Heartless don't attack that person."**

**Everyone, except Jura who already knew it, looked concerned when Yajima said that. **

**If there was a person who could control the Heartless in Hargeon Town then it was their priority to capture him.**

**Jr looked especially concerned, there was the possibility that the mysterious person was someone he knew, but without a description of his or her appearance, he won't be able to confirm it.**

**"Anyone you know?" Gray said to RJ when he noticed his pensive face to him.**

**"It's difficult to know," said RJ with his arms cross.**

**"Anyone with enough darkness inside him can control the Heartless."**

**"It could be a member of a Dark Guild," Jura said.**

**"Anyway, you better start investigating and defeating the Heartless that appear in the town, I'm going to the outskirts to see if there are Heartless over there, I'd like to be sure that no one got attacked when they tried to come to this town."**

**"We're going to investigate on our own," Lyon said.**

**"If you find something out or the Heartless appear, try to lure them to the town center so we can fight against them together, I still want to see what a Keyblade wielder is capable of."**

**After that, the Team of Lamia Scale left, he though that Lyon was a bit cold but he was concerned about the Heartless so it was obvious that he was a good guy after all.**

**"We should do the same," Erza said. **

**"Like in the other towns, if we split up we will finish sooner. **

**Lucy, you and Natsu…"**

**"Erza," interrupted Lucy and the redhead looked at her. **

**"Natsu and Gray already left."**

**"…" Erza was containing her anger; they were always very impulsive and tend to act without even having a plan.**

**"I'll have a talk with them when we finish here."**

**"What are we going to do then?" asked Wendy.**

**"Surely they are just going to look for Heartless," Erza said, "so we'll have to be the ones who investigate. Happy, Carla, could you fly over the town to see if there are Heartless around while we gather information."**

**"Aye, Erza!" Happy said.**

**"We'll let you know if we see them," said the female cat and the two left the group.**

**RJ would rather take care of the Heartless while others investigated, but since Natsu and Gray left without warning, he stayed with the girls to try to find out more about the person who could control the Heartless but something else was troubling him and he knew something that he did not want to see at all.**

**Besides, Erza didn't want him to wander alone since he didn't know the town and could get lost again. **

**The Keybearer noticed that in Hargeon Town there wasn't a guild despite being bigger than the other towns they had protected; Lucy told him that the town was more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than magic, because only a very few people in the town have the ability to use magic.**

**They started to ask people about the mysterious person, but there were just a few people who heard about it and their information wasn't very useful either, they just told the group what they already knew.**

**"Probably that person is not even here anymore," Lucy said.**

**"There's still one place where we can ask," said Erza and then she stopped in front of a small shop.**

**"If I'm not mistaken this is the only Magic Shop in the town, if the person we're looking for is a mage, it's possible that he went there to buy some supplies."**

**"Oh yeah, I remember this shop," Lucy said. **

**"It's where I bought Plue's Key.**

**There weren't a lot of things in the shop, but we can try."**

**Inside the Magic Shop there was an older-looking man who recognized Lucy immediately.**

**"Ah, young lady," he said. **

**"Did you return to buy another magic item?**

**I see that you brought friends."**

**"After selling me Plue's Key for nineteen thousand Jewels I doubt I'll buy here again," thought Lucy. **

**"Actually, we're here because we wanted to ask you something."**

**"We've heard that some people have seen someone suspicious around the town," Erza continued. **

**"Have you seen someone like that?"**

**The shop owner tried to remember the people who he saw in his shop. **

**"Well, a few hours ago someone came here and took a map without paying, I couldn't see his face but he was big and corpulent."**

**"Why would he steal a map?" Wendy said.**

**"Maybe he is planning to attack other towns," said RJ, "or maybe not."**

**After RJ said that, battle sounds could be heard near the shop which alerted the group and they went outside to see what was happening. **

**They ran to where the battle was taking place, it was in the town center so the four expected to see Natsu and Gray fighting against the Heartless along with the Lamia Scale team, but they were fighting each other instead.**

**"Is it weird that I expected this to happen?" asked RJ with an uncertain expression on his face.**

**"Not really…" said Lucy.**

"Damn you, droopy eyes!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Stop following me, I can take care of the Heartless on my own!"

**"Me!?" said Gray. **

**"You're the one who is following me, squinty eyes!"**

**The two were fighting and the residents of the town were looking at them a bit scared, but what was really scary was Erza approaching at them with a really angry face.**

**When the two mages noticed that she was right behind them, it was too late.**

**"What are you doing?" asked Erza with an intimidating tone.**

**"…" Natsu and Gray were petrified and couldn't say anything, but fortunately for them, the team of Lamia Scale arrived at the town center and saw them before Erza could beat the two mages.**

**"I hope you haven't been wasting time, Gray," said Lyon but the black-haired mage didn't respond, he was still a bit scared because of Erza.**

**"Did you find out anything?" asked Erza.** **Chapter 20: A new enemy is born **

**"It seems that the person we're looking for has already left the town," said the Ice Mage.**

**"Some people saw someone running away from here, but we just know that he is tall and not very fit."**

**"We know that he stole a map from the Magic Shop," said Lucy.**

**"RJ thinks that he could be planning to attack other towns or not."**

**"Then what shall we do now?" asked Yuka.**

**"Since we're here, we better eliminate all the Heartless in this town," Erza told him.**

**Happy and Carla appeared while the two teams were talking.**

**"Carla, did you see any Heartless around?" asked the Sky Dragon Slayer and the cat shook his head.**

**"We went to see Jura," said Carla, "but he wasn't fighting anyone."**

**"Maybe you guys defeated them all already," Gray said to Lyon's team.**

**Natsu was thinking about something, it was weird that the Heartless just attacked them in the forest, besides they haven't seen a big Heartless like in the other towns yet and he really wanted to fight one of those so he came up with something to check if the Heartless were really gone.**

"There's only a way to be sure," said Natsu and everyone looked puzzled at him and that RJ was about to do something but what.

**"Natsu, what are you up to?" asked Lucy.**

**(Shadow the hedgehog)**

"**Chaos-**

"I'm sure the Heartless won't even appear!" shouted Natsu.

**He quoted what Gray said in Freesia Town when he thought that there weren't Heartless around. **

**"Natsu, I don't think-" He stopped talking when a bunch of Heartless appeared and surrounded the two teams. "**

**Okay, forget it…"**

**There were a lot of different Heartless like Neoshadows, Large Bodies, Lance Soldiers and Morning Stars.**

**The two teams were greatly outnumbered by the Heartless.**

**"Where did these all come from!?" exclaimed Sherry.**

**"Why did you have to say that!?" said Lucy to Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer just laughed.**

"C'mon it's funnier this way," he said.

"Look, now we have even more Heartless to defeat than before."

**"The more Heartless we defeat, the safer Fiore will be," said Lyon as he and his team prepared to fight.**

**"Everyone, you know what t-**

"**CONTROL, shouted RJ and with that everything was frozen, including Natsu and Lyon's team too.**

"**Ok I better make this quick before times,u-huh what the-ahhhhhhhhhh cried RJ changing back to Dark side with an evil grin.** **Chapter 21: Counterpart of the darkness**

"**He-he-he-ha-ha-ha I'm finally free now to get rid of these is disgusting human and the heatless for good and to make sure you don't back normal form, smirk Dark RJ power up with Dark aura separating his RJ body and getting his own body but he still has his dark powers within him then teleporting Fairy tail, exclaimed Dark Super RJ, then he jump in the air contracted all his dark powers into a fist and slam down hard that he created a dark bomb and which destroying all the heartless around him and everyone in it then changing his form to a new one and made the time but they survive the blast. **

"Ha-Ha-Ha now that was easy I think I'm going to destroy Fairy tail with everyone it but first I'm going to have some fun but first I'm going to get rid of this hedgehog's body that's inside of me, said Dark Robert with a evil laugh.

"Chaos Split, shouted Dark Robert.

"**A glow came from the inside of him then he saw that RJ's body has been split out of Robert's but still has his own dark powers within and undo the chaos control and then the time went back to normal which made the others confuse. **

"**Where the hell am I, said a confusion RJ which he had a headache but still has his dark powers within.**

"Twilight RJ the hedgehog, demanded Dark Robert and that he look up to him.

"**Uh yes and who are you, ask RJ confuse.**

"I'm the future you but you may call me Robert and I'm your counterpart of Dark RJ, answered Bert.

"**Wait so you're my counterpart and want do you want from me, demanded RJ knowing answers.**

"Well I want to see if the rumors are true that you're the Twilight hedgehog so I want to see if the rumors are true to be decide- huh what the,and then a force field barrier came up around them trapping team Natsu and Lyon's team because some casted the spell so they watch from the sidelines then he opening a dark portal and then went through it and vanish leaving him with the two heartless.

**Suddenly the floor started to tremble and then a pair of Heartless appeared then they both saw new heartless that new never encounter before Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord.**

**I'll handle both of them myself, said RJ powering up with white aura.**

"**You are so much trouble with me. **

Music- FAIRY TAIL Main theme

Vs Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord Meanwhile at land of departure: summit Tasha, Ventus were done with their training with Richard and Kushner and that they had ascended to the three of their super forms even Ventus has reach level 3 of wind form and Lunar too plus having a good time with each others but concern about their friend RJ the hedgehog and they notice that his energy signature has disappeared.

"Hey ven do you think that RJ will be alright, she ask him?"

"Well I doubted it but let's go and check him out in the town, suggested Ven to her?

"Yeah but we should tell Richard that we'll leaving, agreed Tasha to him as the two of them went to see Richard to tell him that they leaving to find him.

**Chapter 22: Into the Duel Spirit World**

"After RJ has defeated both Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord on his own his power has been increased and undo the force field barrier came up around them trapping team Natsu and Lyon's team.

**"Finally," said Lucy and then she looked at Natsu. **

**"Don't ever say that again!"**

"Why not?" he asked, "We defeated a lot of them, I'm sure that will teach them for a while."

**"Good job," said Jura who just appeared behind the Mages of Lamia Scale.**

**"Jura-san, did you saw what happened here?" asked Lyon surprised to see him.**

**"Indeed, although I had to fight some Heartless who appeared suddenly before I could come here," he said and everyone looked at Natsu who just grinned widely.**

**"RJ-dono, your abilities to defeat the Heartless are magnificent."**

**"Did you know something more about that person who can control the Heartless?" asked Jura and both teams told him what they knew. **

**"I see…well, now that we're done here, we should return to the guild."**

**"We should do that too," Erza said. **

**"We completed all the requests Anc I mean RJ took."**

**Before leaving, Lyon approached him and extended his hand, the boy did the same and they shook hands.**

**"It's obvious that we underestimated you, RJ," he said.**

**"Thank you for your assistance here and for what you're doing for Fiore, my team and I really appreciate it."**

**"I'm always glad to help," said RJ smirk.**

**"How can you be so strong!?" shouted Toby.**

**"No need to get angry," Yuka said.**

**"I hope we meet again soon," Lyon said. **

**"And, of course, if you ever want to join us, Lamia Scale is always open for strong people like you."**

**"We will welcome you with love," said Sherry.**

**"Hey! **

**Don't try to steal him from us!" Gray said.**

"Get your own Keyblade wielder!" exclaimed Natsu and RJ had the chance to sneak away and that he teleported back home which something is bothering him.

**That he couldn't tell them at all of his transformation which he left something on Erza's back in case if they want to find him.**

"I better head home I just home that my room isn't wreck when I get back, thought RJ to himself with the items he got during that battle.

Chaos emerald: Cyan- Blizzard Lord

Item: Xehanort's Reports 3- Blizzard Lord

Xehanort's Report 4- **Volcanic Lord **

World emerald-** Mysterious Tower-**** Volcanic Lord **

East Forest with no one around him and that he was alone to keep his true power.

"**Ok I better start training on my Twilight form or else some is going to kill me if I don't on mastering it's true powers, thought RJ changing his eyes to Dark yellow eyes and then reentering into Twilight once a again which Nor-ten's spirit appeared in front of him.**

"**Alright I better be more careful who see me like this otherwise my friends will call me a monster and freak even Lucy and Wendy?**

"**Yeah I know how you feel RJ but don't let their words cloud your judgment, replied Nor-ten to his student. **

"**Yes sir anyway let's starts on training on twilight, RJ told his sensei which it made his teacher realize that he's serious in his eyes just like his mother.**

**(Man you really are serious about training to get stronger to Win Lucy over he's definitely like his Kushner but different one)**

Yesterday Team Natsu finished all the requests RJ took, the last one they had a team from the Lamia Scale guild at their side.

**They also find out that there was someone controlling the Heartless.**

**Both teams returned to their respective guilds after telling Yajima that the town was safe. **

**Now Lucy was arriving at the guild with a happy expression on her face, she saw her friend Levy talking with Mirajane and went to greet them.**

**"Good morning, Levy-chan, Mira-san!" she said cheerfully.**

**"Hello, Lucy," Mirajane said smiling. **

**"Erza told me that your team accomplished all the missions."**

"**That's why you are in such a good mood?" asked Levy.**

**"That's right!" Lucy answered. **

**"Thanks to all the missions we did, now I have enough money to pay the rent for the next months."**

**"Now that you mention the money," said Mirajane, "I heard that RJ didn't want to take any reward for all the missions he took."**

**"Is that true?" said a surprised Levy and Lucy nodded. **

**"Wow, why would he do something like that?"**

**"He said that he didn't want to get paid for something that he's supposed to do," said the Celestial Mage.**

**"Many people would have taken advantage of that to earn a lot of money," said Mirajane. **

**"RJ is really sweet, isn't he?"**

**"Talking about RJ, do you know where he is?" asked Lucy.**

**"I wanted to invite him to eat something since he didn't want to take any money for doing the missions."**

**"Anco told that there were four Keyblade wielders apart from him and RJ," said Levy. **

**"I suppose that he's not the only one around the worlds. **

**Besides he is very responsible and mature, especially if you compare him with the people here…"**

**Levy said that looking at Natsu who were fighting with Gray and other members of the guild.**

"Take that!"

"You're going to destroy the guild, idiot!"

**"Natsu-san, please stop."**

**"Real men fight with their fists!"**

**"Yeah…" said Lucy sweat-dropping."**

**By the way, when did Anco tell you that there are more people with a Keyblade?"**

**"I asked him a couple of questions when you returned from Freesia Town," said the bluenette. **

**"You should do the same; he knows some interesting things that don't appear in the book we read."**

**"I can give it a try when he comes back," said Lucy.**

**While the three girls talked, someone entered the guild carrying a big box that looked heavy.**

**It was Max Alors, the mage who is in charge of most of the guild's social activities. **

**He walked to a table that was near the girls and put the box on it. **

**That piqued the girls' curiosity and went to see what Max had in that box.**

**"Hey Max, what do you have there?" asked Lucy.**

**"Oh, you see," began the Sand Mage, "a lot of people have been asking these days about RJ and in the Souvenir Shop some they asked me if I had something based on him, so I ordered this."**

**Max opened the boy to reveal what was inside.**

**When the girls looked inside they saw a lot of souvenirs that represented the Keyblade wielder, there were plushies, photos, figurines, and even replicas of his Keyblade.**

**Lucy grabbed a plushier, looked at it and laughed.**

**"How cute, it looks just like him."**

**"Where did you get these photos?" asked Levy with suspicious eyes. "**

**It's like someone stalked him to take them."**

**"I don't know, probably it was Jason from Sorcerer Magazine," said Max shrugging.**

**"Oh, that reminds me that he's going to come to the guild today."**

**"Really?" asked Lucy surprised. **

**"The last time he didn't even look at me…"**

**"I suppose he prefers to interview the people who are more "wild"," said Levy and Lucy sighed with resignation.**

**"He must have heard about our newest member and decided to come," said Mirajane and then she noticed that Tasha, Ventus was entering the guild. "**

"**Oh it's only Tasha one of RJ and ventus friends I bet they knows are the brown blur, Levy replied herself.**

**Hey Tasha do you know where RJ is right now, Lucy ask her?"**

"Oh well about that he's uh

"**He's in the east forest but he's. **

"**Ok let's go and find him said Happy demanded. **

Let's go, Wendy told them.

As the Tasha Ventus, Wendy and Lucy all went to the east forest looking for RJ and that Lucy is really worried about him. **In the Spirit World where duel monster spirit reside in the of Ancient Forest which on the side of the tree was a hedgehog who was waking up.**

"**Hey RJ are you ok, Wing Kuriboh cried out to him and that he was starting to wake up from slumber.**

"Uh Yeah hey Kuriboh where are we anyway?"

"**We're in the Spirit world RJ but were in a forest right now, answer Nor-ten appeared in his physical form.**

The doe sniffed at the pile of moss and turned its head, ears pricked as it searched its surroundings. Slowly, the deer stepped away from the massive tree it had been grazing by and walked over to a patch of grass, bending its head so it could eat. A dark shadow sprinted lightly across the earth and behind the tree, causing the doe to lift its head. The animal's large black eyes darted to the tree and it turned away.

Suddenly, the bush next to the doe erupted as a large wolf tore through the leaves. The startled doe bolted away as the wolf raced after it, its large pink tongue hanging from its mouth as it panted. The wolf's black claws dug into the earth as it turned to avoid a large boulder. With a loud howl the wolf leapt into the air and straight at the doe's back, not seeing the tree that the doe barely dodged.

The wolf's head slammed into the heavy trunk and the animal slid to the ground, a large welt forming on its reddish-brown head. With a moan, Sora stood up on unstable legs and rubbed his head with a paw.

"Who put that there?!"

Sora blinked as his eyes focused, the black pupils shrinking back to reveal the blue irises. Since when did he go chasing after deer? Wasn't he supposed to be getting ready to help Puffin and Odette with the search?

With a light growl Sora turned away from the tree and walked a few steps, and stopped. All around him was nothing but forest. Where was the lake?

Sora blinked and turned his head, trying to find some sort of marker to send him to the lake. "What the – where? Where am I?"

"…Sora…"

With a yelp Sora jumped as a voice whispered his name, sending shivers down his spine. The wolf spun around as the voice whispered again, circling around him as his ears swiveled in each direction from where it came.

"Where are you?" Sora called as he turned again to face a tree with a hugely thick trunk. "Show yourself!"

For a moment the forest was still, a slight breeze blew through the leaves and ruffled Sora's fur. The wolf snarled and narrowed his eyes as a shadowed figure appeared around the side of the tree. As the figure came into full view, Sora's eyes widened.

Before him stood a tall man with wide eyes that held a stern gaze. A long blue robe helped accent his dark skin as he regarded the wolf carefully, inclining his head as he did. A mane of silver-grey hair tumbled down his back from a peaked blue hat that was decorated with a crescent moon and stars.

"It's been a long time, Sora." Yen Sid's eyes studied Sora as the wolf slowly dropped down into something resembling a bow. "Looking a little…wild now, aren't we?"

Sora let out a slight chuckle as he stood up. "Yeah, um, I kinda picked a fight with a sorcerer while trying to help a princess and was turned into a wolf. But," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm getting used to it."

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. "Just like you're getting used to hunting?"

"No, I-" Sora stopped and sighed, turning away so Yen Sid would not see his face. "I don't know why, but I just felt like hunting. Which is weird, since I've never hunted before in my life." The thought of hunting had never appealed to him, even when living on the island with Riku and Kairi.

Sora turned back to Yen Sid and forced a grin. "I guess it's just a change of thought?"

"No," the sorcerer crossed his arms and stared at the wolf. "You know that is not the truth to what is happening to you."

The Keyblade master gulped. "Happening to me?"

"Yes. When Rothbart transformed you into a wolf, he changed more than just your form."

Sora blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just like there is both darkness and light in the heart, there is also the human and the non." Yen Sid looked away from Sora, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "By transforming you into a wolf, Rothbart opened your heart to not just the power of a wolf, but also its instincts."

"You mean," Sora stared at the sorcerer with wide eyes. "For all the time I've been a wolf, I've been loosing myself to the side that has become a wolf?"

"If you are not careful and do not hold onto your humanity, you could become a true wolf." Yen Sid turned back to Sora. "Possibly, forever."

**Anco's entire body slumped at Yen Sid's words. **

**And he sat down with a heavy thump.**

**How could he have known that for every day he was a wolf, his humanity was slowly stripped away?**

**He couldn't even remember how long he had been a wolf. **

**A month?**

**Two months?**

**He didn't know.**

**"What do I do?"**

Yen Sid narrowed his eyes slowly as the wolf looked up at him. "How do I stop myself from fully becoming a wolf?"

For a long time, Yen Sid studied Sora as the Keyblade master held his gaze. A small smile appeared at the edges of the sorcerer's face as he gave a light chuckle, one that Sora almost missed.

"While Rothbart's powers are great, there is one flaw that he made with your spell." At Sora's questioning look, he continued. "Because he had cast a spell on one before you, your spell somehow became linked with theirs, giving you the same limitations and conditions as theirs."

"What do you-" Sora stopped as his mind began to reel with Yen Sid's words. "Wait a sec, are you telling me that…that my spell is linked to whoever Rothbart cursed before me?" Yen Sid nodded and the wolf's jaw dropped. "Then that means…if my spell is linked to Odette's…and she remains a swan by day, but becomes a human by night." He looked up to see Yen Sid's eyebrow quirked and the realization nearly knocked him over. "I can be a human again?"

"But only at night." Yen Sid shoved his hands into the wide sleeves of his robe. "Just as how the princess needs moonlight to transform, so will you, but while she requires the lake, you only need the light. From the moment the spell was cast, you and the princess became linked, Keyblade Master."

"That explains why I felt weird in the moonlight." Sora muttered. He turned back to Yen Sid. "This doesn't mean someone has to declare their love to the world for me, does it?"

The sorcerer shook his head. "No, but your spell is linked to the princess in that if her spell is broken, yours will be broken too. Also, just because you can become human does not mean your wolf half will vanish, but taking on your human form will help you remember who and what you truly are." Pulling his arms out of his sleeves, Yen Sid held up a chain with a gold crown hanging from it.

"My crown necklace!" Sora exclaimed as the sorcerer held it out to him. "I thought I lost it during my fight with Rothbart."

"I found it not too far from where you first discovered your new form." Yen Sid kneeled down and placed the necklace around Sora's neck. "I've added a little magic to it, so that you will always be linked to those who you need to protect." Standing up, the sorcerer backed away from Sora and stepped into a stream of sunlight. "I must leave this world now, but remember this, never loose sight of what you must protect, no matter the cost."

Sora looked up from his necklace. "What was-" he stopped, seeing he was alone. With a sigh, Sora looked at his necklace as it reflected the sunlight. "Added magic so I will be linked to who I need to protect…like _that_ helps! I've gotta protect a ton of people!" Just then, Sora felt a pull in his mind and he spun around to face a set of trees that seemed strangely familiar. Sora cautiously padded through the trees as the pull led him through the forest until he saw a familiar lake through the trees. With a burst of speed, Sora raced forward and the trees parted to reveal the crumbling ruins of Swan Lake.

Sighing in relief, Sora collapsed on the ground glad to be out of the forest. While he felt odd about his conversation with Master Yen Sid, it all seemed to make sense. If only he had found out sooner that he could become a human at night, then that might have helped stop his wolf half from growing. Sora rolled on his side and stared out at the lake, what would happen once the spell was broken for good? Would his wolf side disappear? Or would it linger?

**"Anco!"**

**The wolf lifted his head to see Puffin running up to him, the broken end of the arrow tucked under his wing. **

**"What're ya doin' lying out in the sun?**

**It's almost time!"**

**"Time for what?" Anco asked, shaking the dirt from his fur as he stood.**

Puffin rolled his eyes at the wolf. "For us to go find Derek!"

"Right." Sora followed the bird down the lake's edge to a small-secluded area that was hidden by a weeping willow tree. Donald was sitting on the ground while Goofy lay sunning himself on a fallen log that was half submerged in the lake.

Donald looked up as Sora and Puffin approached. "Where were you?"

"I was in the forest to get some air." Sora sat down as Puffin jumped onto the log and began pacing. "Where's Odette?"

"Jean-Bob wanted to talk to her before she goes to find Derek. Something about wanting to make up for how he's been acting." Donald rolled his eyes. "Probably another scheme to get her to kiss him."

Sora laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised." He then looked at the duck. "When I was in the forest, I saw Yen Sid."

"What?!" the duck quacked, startling Goofy. "You saw Master Yen Sid?"

"Yeah," Anco gestured to his necklace.

"He gave me this, saying something about me being linked to whoever I must protect. He then said something about my spell being the same as Odette's, and that it connected us."

**Donald and Goofy's eyes widened.**

**"What'd he say?"**

**Before he could speak he felt a sharp tug in his head, just like when he was in the forest.**

**Hearing voices, he looked up to see Speed swimming toward them with Jean-Bob standing on his shell, and Odette next to them. **

**Blinking, he felt the feeling sink in that he was being directed right to Odette.**

**"Attention!"**

**He jumped at Puffin's yell, startled out of his thoughts.**

**Jean-Bob let out a yelp as he was dumped off Speed's shell.**

**All eyes were on Puffin as he began to pace back and forth on the log, his face all business.**

**"It is zero hour now troops. **

**The time has come for us to find the prince and end Rothbart's magic once and for all!" **

**The bird spun on his heals and pointed at Odette and Anco with his arrow.**

**"Odette, prepare for take off!"**

**"Right!"**

**"Anco! **

**It is your job to protect us, the princess especially, from these dark Heartless and anything else that causes harm!"**

**"Yes sir!" Anco saluted Puffin and sprinted after Odette, watching as she took a breath and, spreading her wings, rose from the water. **

**Puffin joined them a few minutes later and the two birds rose into the sky as he plunged into the forest.**

**A rush of adrenaline coursed through him as he jumped over logs and dodged around trees, never taking his eyes off the puffin and white swan.**

**I don't know what I'll do if flying heartless attack them, but I'll do my best! The wolf thought as he bounded over a fallen tree.**

**The horses walked through the forest slowly, their pace almost like a crawl. **

**Derek gripped the reigns of his steed tightly as he scanned the trees for any sign of the Great Animal.**

**Now that he knew it was a shape-shifter, he would have to be ready for anything.**

**He knew that telling Brom about the creature being anything would scare his friend out of his wits, but he didn't want to take any chances.**

**When the forest became denser, Derek pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off to secure it to a nearby tree. **

**Something about this forest had his nerves on edge and he knew, somewhere, he would find the Great Animal.**

"He's in here Brom, I can feel it!" his voice was just above a whisper.

Brom jumped off his horse and grabbed his bow.

"How'll you know the Great Animal when you see it?"

**Derek had to admit Brom was right, but he'd come too far to give up now. **

**"I'll know." He stepped into the forest and secured an arrow to his bow.**

**"Better stay close." Derek added, nearly dropping his bow when Brom stumbled into him from behind.**

**"I-if you say so."**

**The two men walked through the forest at a silent pace, Derek turning in one direction while Brom continued forward. **

**Derek turned in a slow circle as he eyed the trees carefully, not wanting to miss anything that would give the animal away.**

**As Brom stepped around a tree, a dragonfly darted at his face. **

**Frozen in horror, Brom grabbed for an arrow and pointed it at the speeding bug.**

**"D-D-Derek!" he yelled and fired the arrow, but missed the dragonfly. **

**The arrow ricocheted off a branch and shot into the sky.**

**Anco sprinted up the side of a hill and stopped his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted for breath.**

**He's been running for hours to stay with Odette and Puffin and was exhausted. **

**Puffin and Odette hovered not too far above him, allowing the wolf a quick breather.**

**Odette turned her head and looked out at the forest that lay bellow them. **

**"We'd better keep an eye out for hunters."**

**"Good idea," Anco nodded. **

**"No one would hesitate to make a nice couple of trophies out of a group like us."**

**Puffin laughed.**

**"At ease my friends!**

**I could smell a human a mile away!" **

**Just as he spoke, an arrow flew through the air and grazed the top of the bird's head. **

**Puffin screamed in shock and spun around.**

**"Who-who did that!"**

**"You're the one who can smell a human a mile away!" Anco growled, jumping up. **

**"You tell me!"**

**Suddenly a voice was carried through the air, making the trio turn their heads.**

**"Derek!" the faint call rang in his sharp ears and his head shot up, as did Odette's.**

**"Derek?" the swan whispered eagerly as her eyes widened.**

**"He-he's here!"**

**Anco and Puffin looked at each other and they blocked Odette's path, Puffin holding her face for attention.**

**"No, no!**

**You'll not loose control! **

**We need to follow the plan!"**

**"He's right!" Anco yelped as Odette struggled in Puffin's grip. **

**"You can't just reveal yourself to Derek when you're a swan! **

**He'll-"**

**Odette shot from Puffin's hold and dove into the forest.**

**"Odette!"**

**He sprinted to the edge of the hill and watched as the white swan vanished beneath the trees.**

**"We've gotta find her! **

**Derek will kill her if we don't!" **

**Puffin nodded and the two bolted down the hill and raced into the forest as the shadows of the trees closed in around them.**

**"How do ya find a swan in a forest?" Puffin cried as he darted around a tree.**

**Leaping over a boulder his paws landed heavily on a twig, snapping it.**

**"I dunno," he whispered, not seeing the crown on his necklace flash in the light. **

**"But we'll have to try!"**

**Derek's boots splashed into a creek as he looked around the forest, his bow at the ready.**

**The sudden snap of a twig made him sprint for cover and he pulled back the arrow, whipping around for whatever made the sound.**

**Realizing there was nothing around, the prince relaxed and continued moving.**

**Odette flew through the forest, her wings slicing through the air as she searched for Derek. **

**She knew he was close, she didn't know why, but she could feel he was near.**

**She knew it was dangerous to go alone without Anco and Puffin, but she had to see Derek for herself.**

**Suddenly, her eyes fell on a figure in the woods and her heart leapt. It was him!**

**"Derek." Odette whispered, and flew trough a beam of sunlight.**

**Gold flashed in Derek's side vision and he turned to see a shape flying through the sunbeams, light reflecting off its back as it moved. **

**Darting behind a tree, Derek watched as the form of a swan appeared in the light, and it was flying right to him!**

**"A swan?" Derek was confused as to why a swan would be flying in his direction, until he remembered the king's words. **

**"It's not what it seems…of course!"**

**What would be more innocent than the form of a swan?**

**Anco and Puffin raced through the forest, desperately searching for Odette he knew that somewhere in the forest, the heartless where waiting for them. **

**The chilly feeling of darkness was creeping down his spine, but not as much as his fear of Odette in danger.**

**More than the heartless, he was afraid of what would happen if Derek found Odette as a swan.**

**What if he killed her?**

**Would that end the spell and revert her to her human form? **

**Yen Sid's words of them being linked through the spell sent a shiver through his body.**

**What would happen to him if Odette was killed?**

"See anything?" he glanced up at Puffin, but the bird shook his head.

As they bolted by a cluster of trees, Anco skidded to a halt.

Puffin halted mid-air and the two froze at what they saw; a white swan was flying through the trees towards a man who was half-hidden behind a large tree.

In the man's grip was a bow with a secured arrow.

Horror stricken, Anco and Puffin watched as the man pulled back his arm and drew the arrow.

"Odette!" Puffin gasped and they raced for the swan, not seeing the mass of black shadows rise up behind them.

Taking a deep breath, Derek darted from his cover and aimed his arrow at the swan.

**"This one's for Odette!" he yelled, and fired.**

**"Odette!"**

Puffin crashed into Odette, knocking her out of harm's way as he leapt into the air and caught the arrow in his jaws.

The wolf slammed into the ground and slid in the dirt, his paws scratching at the ground to right himself.

Anco looked up and watched as Puffin and Odette took off into the sky and sighed in relief.

An arrow pierced the tree next to him and he bolted away, glancing over his shoulder to see Derek running after him with his bow at the ready.

But it wasn't Derek that made him turn tail and run.

It was the army of heartless behind him, and standing in front of them, was Pete.

The tubby villain grinned as he watched the wolf race out of the trees with the prince behind him.

**"Get them." **Meanwhile Erza was informing Makarov about all the missions they did and now she was telling him about the one in Hargeon Town.

**"It seems that there is someone who is traveling around Fiore and attacking the towns with the Heartless," she said. **

**"We thought that maybe RJ knew him but without knowing how his face is it's difficult to identify that person."**

**"I see…" Makarov said. **

**"Well, we can't do much until we find out who he is, but I'm sure that with RJ's help we will be able to stop him."**

**"Master, is there something bothering you?" asked Erza who noticed that her master was uneasy.**

"No, it's nothing, don't worry," he said. "Anyway, you should be careful while you investigate, especially Sora since the Magic Council is keeping an eye on him."

"Why is that?" asked Erza with concern.

"They know about the Keyblade and also that not all the people who wielded it were good people," said Makarov. "He arrived after the Heartless appear, but even so they consider him a potential suspect. I know that he's not guilty of the Heartless attack, but the Magic Council won't take the risk. I'll talk with him about it later."

"If they arrest him, Fiore will have serious problems," Erza said while she looked at


End file.
